Beyond the Darkness
by Amara Corbin
Summary: Life must be hard for Akito Sohma, expected to die before he has really lived. But what is he hoping to acheive? Perhaps he doesn't really know himself.
1. Darkening Skies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor anything related to it. Unfortunately. _

_NB: This is based on the ANIME, not on the manga, as I have not read the manga. Please keep this in mind, especially for Akito. I will not reveal any spoilers, so just take my word for it; this Akito is based solely on the ANIME. If any of the ideas or concepts expressed in this story clash with the manga, I apologise in advance. Now please enjoy…_

* * *

_**Beyond the Darkness **_

**Chapter One: Darkening Skies**

Akito's dark eyes were cast over the garden, the birds dancing about the flowers were oblivious to his racking cough and pained body. Or perhaps they weren't oblivious; perhaps they were purposely ignoring him. A crimson rose drooped slightly as a bee landed on it, stealing its pollen and quickly flying off in search of more flowers to pillage. It reminded him of a time distant in his mind, a woman placing roses in a crystal vase beside his bed. The rancid smell still made him sick. _That_ house, so cold and foreboding, as though trying to keep him away. Horrid memories were rife in that house, memories he quickly smothered as the door slid open behind him.

"Hatori," He paused, listening to the intruders breathing, slow and steady. "What ever became of that old house?" His voice emotionless.

"It has been empty ever since…" the voice trailed off, the words did not need to be spoken.

"It is about time it was put into good use, don't you think so, Hatori?" Calmly he turned to face the man, to study his deep chocolate eyes and raven hair. His sharp features only heightened by the white coat he wore.

"You are ill." He stated, his gaze appraising the paling skin and glazed sapphire eyes of the man before him.

"I am always ill. Go to Shigure's, fix the house if it needs repairs and rent it out." It was an order that should not have been disobeyed.

"Akito let me see to you first." Hatori beseeched, stepping towards him.

"No." Akito snarled, not caring for his own health when he knew he was doomed regardless.

"At least rest." Hatori urged, waving a hand towards the futon. Akito did not reply, his hair falling over his eyes, blocking them from view. With a sigh, Hatori bowed, tucking his stethoscope into his pocket as he gently slid the door shut behind him.

Hatori ran his fingers through his hair as he slid his coat off and hung it on the clothes rack. His brow furrowed as he grabbed his keys and wallet and made for his car.

'_Why the house? Why now?' _He mused, concerned over Akito's behaviour, lately his cough had worsened, and his eyes were glazed and even bloodshot at times. Furthermore, it was clear Akito was not sleeping well these past few nights, and he was more irritable than usual. As Hatori started the engine, his gaze found Akito, still standing at his window, twirling a feather in his fingers. His expression was unreadable as Hatori drove out of sight.

The sun was high in the sky as Hatori pulled up near Shigure's house. He was one of the few Sohma's who were permitted to live out of the main household, even then; he was still living on Sohma land. Hatori made his way up the porch and easily removed his shoes. He stepped into Shigure's study and eyed the man with dark hair leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed and a pen perched between his lips and nose. Hatori sighed, slightly irritated and slammed the door. Shigure's mocha eyes popped open in surprise, the pen tumbling into his lap as he fell sideways.

"Hatori, how nice to see you!" Shigure smiled warmly, quickly sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Asleep on the job again, what would your editor say?" Hatori remarked dryly as he seated himself opposite Shigure. He laughed merrily, waving the remark off. Both were members of the Sohma family, and had been friends since they were very young.

"Akito has a request of you and I." He paused as he studied his old friend across the table. Still trying to make sense of it himself, Hatori continued.

"He wants us to rent out the old house over the hill." Shigure blinked, not sure what to think of this.

"Why?"

"He said it is about time the house was put into good use." Hatori repeated the words spoken to him earlier.

"Well, I suppose we better go see what condition it's in then."

- - - - -

The summer roses quickly melted away to be replaced with a crisp winter breeze that chilled the bones and brought tears to the eyes. Shigure and Hatori had worked on the house over the hill every day since Akito's orders, and finally they could stand back to study their work. Much the same as Shigure's, the new coat of paint and freshly repaired sliding doors gave the house a warm, loved feeling, neglecting the memories of the events that had taken place within its walls.

"Do we have anyone to rent this place yet?" Hatori turned an enquiring gaze on Shigure.

"I was speaking to a young lady on the phone the other day." Hatori raised an exasperated eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that! She and her friend are looking for a place to rent around this area. I've had some other people request the price, but so far I like the two young ladies."

"You would."

"Well I will have to live beside these people, after all, so it is only fair that they be to my tastes." Hatori turned away, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Well if you insist, inform them that the house is ready."

"Will you tell Akito?"

"I'll see what he says about it." Shigure paused before speaking,

"Don't you think it strange? After so long…"

"I know, I don't understand it myself. He has not been very well at all lately, worse than usual. And with winter coming, I'm worried," Shigure's brow furrowed in concern. "He won't let me treat him, and I don't think he's sleeping well these nights." A rumble overhead made them both jump slightly.

"Looks like it's going to be a very cold winter." Shigure observed as a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose.

"Odd that it would start snowing so early." Hatori stated before turning back to his car, "Do you want a lift?"

"No, I should make it home before the snow really sets in. Drive carefully." Hatori nodded and jumped in his car.

During the drive back he carefully planned his conversation with Akito. He wanted to know what was bothering him so; he needed to know, for Akito's own sake. His eyes had been so glazed that morning, and his breathing was becoming more ragged with every passing day. Yet every time he tried to treat him, Akito would order him to leave. He threw a vase at him last week, which had shattered on the wall right beside his head. At least Akito's illness had thrown his aim off, Hatori thought wryly. For such an ill man, Hatori had always been amazed by Akito's strength. Such as the time it had taken two people to hold him back from attacking Tohru. Maybe it was that incident which had upset him so. Hatori had never seen Akito despise someone as much as he did Tohru Honda. Why he did exactly, no one could really say.

Hatori cut the engine and pulled himself out of the car just as the snow started to come down heavily. Blinking away the snowflakes on his eyelashes, Hatori quickly pulled open the door to his house and shook the snow from his cloths before hanging his coat on the nearby rack. He lit a fire in the nearby hearth, pausing to warm his hands before pulling on his white coat and heading for Akito's rooms.

Almost as though he had been waiting, Akito called Hatori to enter before he had even knocked on the door. Hatori quietly slid the door shut behind him as he bowed to Akito, whose back was to him. He was sitting near the heater, his gaze on the falling snowflakes as they landed on the trees outside his window.

"Akito, how are you feeling?" He received no reply. "Shigure and I have finished working on the house."

"Good."

"Shigure says he may have found a tenant, two young ladies."

"Very well."

"How much would you like the rent to be?"

"I will leave that decision to you, Hatori." Akito replied, turning his glazed eyes to Hatori at last.

"You are not well, let me see to you." Akito seemed as though he was about to protest, yet merely looked away and said nothing. Thankful for this opportunity, Hatori dropped to his knees beside Akito, pulling his stethoscope from his pocket. He gently placed the tips in his ears and warmed it by rubbing it against his palm. Akito did not move as Hatori placed the end on his chest and paused, listening to the beating of his heart. Confused, Hatori pulled away and placed the stethoscope around his neck before turning to Akito.

"I do not understand? Your heartbeat is perfectly normal." Again, Akito did not comment but merely sat back, his expression emotionless as Hatori took his small, fragile wrist and began checking his pulse.

"There is no physical reason for your illness right now." Hatori stated, sitting back on his heels. Glancing to the nearby futon he asked,

"How have you been sleeping?" The sheets were jumbled, as though their previous occupant had done nothing but toss and turn.

"I haven't." Akito stated calmly, his dark eyes regarding Hatori for a moment before he continued. "I have been plagued with the same nightmare for months now…_that_ house." He spat the word. "Always the same memory." He added, almost at a whisper.

"Is this why you asked to have the house repaired and rented?" He received no reply as Akito looked to the window again, hugging his knees to his chest. Together they sat in silence, Hatori listening to Akito's ragged breathing. His heartbeat was all right, but Hatori was sure that in due time, his lack of sleep would seriously affect his health. In fact he was surprised Akito had not already come down with a cold at the very least. Yet with winter rapidly approaching, it would only be a matter of time.

From his bag, Hatori produced a small glass vial containing a clear liquid and a syringe. Effortlessly he filled the syringe and put the vial away. He turned to Akito, who seemed to be ignorant of Hatori's actions.

"Akito, you need to rest, otherwise your health will only deteriorate further. Your heart may be strong, but the rest of you is not. It will only take a cold to wipe you out completely." Akito turned to him at last, anger in his eyes as they fell on the syringe in Hatori's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, pushing Hatori away from him and swiftly rising. Hatori also jumped to his feet,

"Please Akito, this is just to help you sleep."

"I do not want to sleep, I do not wish to be haunted by _that _house anymore!" He snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This will put you into a very deep sleep."

"Will I dream?" Hatori hesitated,

"Well… it's a possibility, but you shouldn't." He added quickly, but Akito had already leapt away from him.

"Get out!" Akito snarled, hurling a cup at Hatori's head. Hatori managed to duck just in time as he grasped a handful of Akito's robe.

"Please! This is for your own good!" Akito's cold fingers wrapped around Hatori's wrist, pushing the syringe away. With his free hand, Akito slapped him hard across the face, sending him stumbling backwards slightly. Hatori's eyes widened slightly as he felt a slight prick in his arm. He looked down mutely to find that he had accidentally driven the syringe into his own arm. Quickly he pulled it out, dropping the half empty syringe back into his bag as he rapidly felt the affects of the liquid hitting him. Akito's cold glare stayed with him until his heavy eyelids finally dropped.

- - - - -

Hours passed before Hatori's eyes flittered open at last. He groggily found himself lying on a futon, the blankets pulled up to cover him. His white coat lay folded on the floor beside him, sitting next to a tray of tea and rice balls. He sat up quickly, studying the room until his eyes alighted on Akito's back. He was lying on his side, the door open so he could stare out into the garden as snow flakes gently landed on the bare tree branches.

"You will never understand, Hatori. Whether I die tomorrow, or die in a few years' time, I shall still die. I alone carry the full curse of the Sohma's, and for that I must suffer." He stated calmly, turning his head so he could see Hatori with the corner of his eyes. "But tell me, are you glad to have known me?" He added hesitantly, as though it were part of what had been eating away at his mind for the past few months. With a small sigh, Hatori rose, still very groggy from the affects of the drug and sat beside Akito, his legs crossed.

"You are a most remarkable person, and few see you suffer the way that I do. We may not always agree with your decisions, but we all respect you. I seem to spend most of my day worrying after your health, but I am still glad to have known you, Akito."

The two watched the sun sink from sight, casting crimson shadows over the clouds. Hatori eventually stood to leave once the sun had completely set, satisfied that Akito had calmed down enough to try and get some sleep, even if it were only a little. As he picked up his bag, he turned to find Akito standing before him, his sleeve pulled up as he held out his arm to Hatori.

"If it makes you stop worrying." He explained quietly, his head turned to the side. Hatori blinked in surprise, and taking the opportunity, pulled out a fresh syringe and filled it with the drug. Using rubbing alcohol, he cleaned the spot on Akito's arm and gently inserted the needle. Akito didn't even flinch as it was removed and Hatori dabbed a cotton swab on the spot. Without a word, Akito drifted over to his futon, where Hatori had been only an hour ago, and lay down. With a small smile, Hatori bowed and went to leave.

"Hatori?" He paused, his hand on the door. "Inform me when our tenants arrive and have settled in. It would be…nice… to see that house in…good use." He finished hazily as his eyes closed and the drug quickly took affect.

Hatori watched Akito's sleeping form for a moment, before quietly closing his outside door so the cold evening breeze wouldn't make him sick. He seemed so gentle, so fragile in sleep, it amazed him that a man such as Akito was capable of suffering so much pain and hurt and causing it in equal measure to those around him. He shook his head sadly as he gently pulled the blankets tightly around Akito's gaunt form, pausing to listen to his gentle breathing.

'_No one deserves such a fate, not even you, Akito.' _


	2. An Early Snowfall

**_Beyond the Darkness_**

**Chapter Two: An Early Snowfall**

Lazily Akito drifted to the window, drawing his robe closer to his body in a meek attempt to block out the chilling winter air. The snow had gradually begun to fall once again, covering the ground in a pure white blanket. With a sigh, Akito's gaze landed on the main gate, which to his surprise had been left open. His eyes darkened as he watched a few cars pass by, completely unaware of his existence. With a scowl, Akito went to turn away before his gaze brushed over a young, pale woman who paused to lean against the gate. He raised an eyebrow as he heard her racking cough break the silence. A scowl graced his lips as he watched her hold a tissue to her mouth after gently brushing her shoulder-length ebony locks from her eyes.

'_A cold, how unfortunate.'_ He thought sarcastically as another young woman suddenly appeared by her side. She gently placed a hand to her forehead,

"This cold is doing you no favours, and the weather is certainly not helping." The curly mahogany locks of the second girl bounced as she spoke.

'_They no nothing of true suffering.' _

"I take it you are Miss Matori, and Miss Tokari?" Hatori's voice drifted across the courtyard as Akito hastily stepped back into the shadows of his room, his eyes still pinned on the two young women now on his property.

"Hatori Sohma?" The brunette quested.

"Indeed I am, welcome to the main Sohma house."

"It is so big, and I imagine beautiful in summer." The second girl remarked as her eyes brushed over the buildings around her, merely looking, and yet hardly seeing.

"But I find the crisp snow refreshing, quite beautiful in its own right. And this place seems even more mysterious in it's blanket of snow." The first, paler girl replied softly, her voice barely reaching Akito. Hatori paused a few metres before them, a small smile lighting his chocolate eyes. The two bowed respectfully and Hatori nodded in response.

"You have been in contact with Shigure?"

"We have, but, well, we couldn't find the house." The second laughed nervously. "And Shigure told us to come here if we had any problems."

"Yes, he told me as much."

"I hope you don't mind."

"It is no problem. I have been expecting you to turn up all morning, actually."

"We are sorry to be a burden, if you would be so kind as to give us directions…" The paler girl started,

"Nonsense, it is no problem. Wait here and I'll bring the car around." Hatori stated before turning and heading back the way he had come.

"We could simply walk…"

"I am a doctor. You cannot hide the fact that you are ill from me. A cold I presume?" She nodded mutely in reply. "Being out in this winter air is not ideal, so please wait here and I shall be right back." He replied over his shoulder before vanishing around one of the buildings.

"Well he seems quite nice, and not bad looking either." The brunette winked playfully to her friend, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Trust you." She replied, elbowing her in the ribs.

"What? Well he is! And a doctor! Maybe you could ask if…"

"No."

"I didn't even finish."

"You don't need to, we can worry about that later. Unless you plan on catching some highly contagious disease, we really don't need a doctor. And I'm sure he is far too busy to deal with us any longer than he has to." The brunette turned away for a moment, mumbling something under her breath, which her friend replied to with a glare. They did not have to wait long until Hatori brought the car around to the front gate, into which they hesitantly climbed. Akito mindlessly leant against the windowsill, his thoughts drifting over the two young girls and the fact they would be living in _that_ house.

'_Yes, perhaps they will be able to rid that house of its memories.'_ Without realising it, Akito found himself staring at the paler girl, who had dropped her handkerchief on the sidewalk and had stepped from the car to retrieve it. As she rose, their eyes met for but a split second, and Akito could see her hesitate for a moment before easily lowering herself back into the car and gently closing the door. Akito's expression did not change as he watched the car pull away from the kerb and vanish from sight.

It had taken Tohru Honda much longer to lay eyes on him, and he wasn't even sure what he thought of these girls yet. Secretly he wondered how long it would take them to found out about the secrets of the Sohma family. His family. His secrets.

- - - - -

"Welcome home you three! How was school?" Shigure asked, poking his head around the corner of his study.

The orange-haired boy merely grunted as he quickly plodded up the stairs.

"Good to see you too, Kyo." He remarked sarcastically.

"Good afternoon!" The chocolate-haired girl smiled merrily.

"Ah Tohru! Yuki, I take it Kyo is in one of his moods." He sighed.

"Did you know that someone has moved into the old house on the edge of the property?" Yuki asked, gently dropping his bag on the floor beside the stairs before turning to Shigure.

"Yes, Hatori and I have been cleaning it up. It seems Akito has decided to rent it out."

"Rent it out?" He repeated, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"I don't know what brought this about, Ha'ri came to me a few months back and asked about it, Akito wanted to know what condition it was in. He told Ha'ri the old house might as well be put into good use."

"And someone has moved in?"

"It really is a lovely house, identical to this one, only a little smaller. And those two beautiful young ladies who have moved in add an ideal charm to the place." He sighed, dreamily.

"And I suppose you are the one who approved them?" Yuki sighed, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Now what gave you that idea, Yuki?" Shigure laughed innocently.

"You are such a pervert."

"New neighbours? Wow! What are they like?" Tohru asked, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"They are such sweet young girls, fresh out of school."

"On no!" Yuki groaned.

"They only arrived this morning and we all had tea while we waited for their moving van to arrive. After that they insisted on unpacking alone, so we left them to it. Ha'ri needed to get back anyway. You know we should all go offer them a hand getting settled."

"And what exactly have you been doing all afternoon?" Yuki turned to Shigure suspiciously.

"Now Yuki, don't jump to any conclusions."

"You've been spying on them, haven't you?"

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

"You are such a sick bastard!" Kyo shouted, stomping back down the stairs.

"So you were listening, huh Kyo? Don't you think it's great that we've got some new neighbours?" Tohru smiled warmly as he came into sight.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused, scratching his head for a moment.

"Well I think we should all go see if they need any help settling in, it would be the neighbourly thing to do." Shigure stated, standing.

"Yes all right, after all I suppose someone has to watch over you." Yuki sighed.

"I'd love to meet them!"

"What about you, Kyo?"

"I suppose I haven't got anything else better to do."

Together they set out through the land that separated the two houses, drinking in the serenity of their surroundings made all the more so by the settled silence of winter. "You know, I never realised there was another house nearby, let alone one owned by the Sohma's." Tohru stated, glancing to Yuki and Kyo, who were walking on either side of her.

"Oh yes, it's been there for as long as I can remember. Actually the thing that surprised me the most about Akito's decision was that he was actually born in that house." Everyone's eyes widened as they paused and turned to Shigure.

"Oh? You didn't know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't, Akito is older than you after all. Yes, Akito was born in that house, and he has refused to set foot in it for many a year now."

"Oh." Tohru sighed puzzled as the others looked away, clearly deep in their own thoughts. "I guess I just assumed he was born at the main house."

"Most of us were, but Akito…"

"Can we change the subject?" Yuki interrupted, his nervous gaze sweeping the ground.

"Yuki? Are you all right" Tohru quested.

"There are just some things I do not wish to know."

"No, but maybe there are some things you need to know." Shigure commented, strangely serious as they broke through the line of trees in sight of the house. Yuki hung back slightly, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Yuki, are you coming?" With a quick nod, he hurried to catch up.

"Where do you want to put this when I've finished dusting it?" One female voice called from the porch where they could see her beating a large Persian rug.

"How about the dining room?" Another answered from inside where they could hear a great deal of rattling.

"I can't believe Akito was born here. It looks exactly like your house, Shigure." Tohru whispered.

"It took a long time to clean up, and a lot of things needed to be thrown out. Some of it I have back home. I can show you later, if you like."

"Did they belong to Akito? Doesn't he want them?" Shigure merely smiled,

"No, I doubt that, but I thought I better keep them anyway." He shrugged, catching the attention of the young woman on the porch.

"Oh good afternoon Shigure! How are you?" She smiled merrily, hazel eyes dancing as she tossed the rug down and turned to them. "Are these your cousins you were telling us about?"

"This is Yuki Sohma, the brooding orange head is Kyo Sohma, and this young lady is Tohru Honda."

"Pleasure to meet you." They all chimed, Kyo a little less enthusiastically.

"And a pleasure to meet all of you. Shigure told us all about you." She smiled warmly. "Oh my heavens I didn't introduce myself! How rude of me! I am Romiko Matori." She laughed, catching Kyo's eye and winking.

"Do we have visitors?" Another voice called just as the nearest door slid open. The pale, ebony haired girl stepped outside, shielding her bright sapphire eyes from the afternoon sun.

"And this is my dear friend, Aiska Tokari."

"A pleasure." She bowed gracefully as she cast her eyes over each person before her, pausing for a moment on each. Romiko quickly introduced everyone to her as she nodded, a small, almost sad smile gracing her lips.

"Well, we would invite you in, but you'd probably be swallowed by boxes." Aiska laughed before a cough racked her body as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

"You have a cold?" Yuki asked sympathetically.

"So do you, by the sound of it." She smiled as she noticed the rasp that was tickling Yuki's voice.

"Ha'ri won't be impressed if you fall ill again, I don't think you were even over the last cold." Shigure muttered, his arms folded, as the temperature seemed to suddenly drop.

"Such strange weather." Romiko pondered, glancing to the clouds that were beginning to overtake the blue of the sky.

"Looks like another storm will set in soon." Aiska sighed.

"And you said you liked the snow."

"I do, but not this much."

"Have you even got a heater set up in there?" Kyo asked, glancing to Romiko.

"Well, not yet." She laughed nervously.

"But you'll freeze!" Tohru gasped. "And I'm sure you don't have anything to eat."

"Well I can see where this is going." Shigure sighed in mock defeat, clearly delighted. "Come stay with us for the night, then in the morning we'll help you get everything else set up."

"Oh no! We couldn't possibly!" Romiko and Aiska gasped in unison.

"No arguing, at least Tohru won't be outnumbered by us men." His eyes sparkled with mischief before turning and heading towards the line of trees.

"I swear you should be arrested." Kyo grumbled, shooting Shigure a glare.

"But…"

"No, he's right Miss Aiska, your cold will only worsen if you stand out here arguing." Yuki stated.

They waited as the girls grabbed their possessions and locked up the house. Shigure paused until Kyo and Yuki fell into step beside him as they headed for home, the girls following, laughing as they chatted.

"We'll have to be very careful tonight. I doubt Akito will be very forgiving if they discover our secret." They nodded solemnly. "But it might be good for Tohru to have the company, I'm sure she must be getting bored of you two by now."

"Hey!" Kyo snarled.

"And what about you?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no! She'll never get bored of me." He winked as he glanced over his shoulder to the three women following. Yuki and Kyo were quick to deck him.

"Ow! Tohru! Yuki and Kyo are picking on me!" He cried mock tears as Tohru sighed. Aiska shook her head and snickered, while Romiko giggled in amusement as they fell into step beside Shigure. Tohru quickly slipped between Kyo and Yuki, who were glaring at Shigure.

"I don't think those two are safe with him." Kyo mumbled.

"It might be good for him to have two women around closer to his age. You never know, maybe he'll fall in love with one of them." Tohru smiled as they all watched the three laugh together. Romiko playfully pushed Shigure into a bush.

"Or both." Kyo added.

"Well at this rate it won't take them long to discover the Sohma secret." Yuki sighed, clearly irritated by his cousin's actions.

"Shigure is harmless enough, I suppose." Kyo muttered, "So long as they don't try to hug him, and I can't see that happening anytime soon." After a moments pause Kyo nervously cleared his throat,

"Do you suppose Romiko's hair is naturally that curly?" Tohru and Yuki turned to him, eyes wide. "What? Don't give me that look! I was just curious, damn rat." Hearing Kyo's question Romiko turned around laughing,

"Yep, it's totally natural!" Kyo blushed bright red as Romiko motioned for him to join her. "Here, watch this." She said, taking one of the curls, pulling it straight and releasing it. Kyo's eyes widened as it sprang back. "Do you want a go?" Romiko questioned Kyo, who reached out and gingerly pulled a curl, grinning as it repeated the trick.

- - - - -

Hatori rose from his kneeling position on the floor as Akito numbly waved a hand in dismissal. He seemed completely uninterested in the new tenants, and merely stared out the window at the darkening sky as Hatori had spoken.

"One more thing." Akito paused, finally turning his gaze to Hatori, "What is the name of the curly haired girl?" Hatori hesitated for a moment,

"Miss Romiko Matori."

"And the other one? The pale, raven haired girl?"

"Miss Aiska Tokari."

"Did she ask you to treat her?" Hatori was slightly confused at first; completely unaware that Akito had seen them.

"No."

"Did she say anything of this morning? Of this house or this family?"

"Only that the head of the house must be very proud indeed, to have so much." Hatori hesitated, nervous that this would upset Akito. Yet he merely turned to the window again, his expression unreadable and distant as he sat slouched upon his chair, one leg over the armrest.

_'I am forced to trust two complete strangers to solve a problem I do not even understand myself. They will regret it if they set even one foot wrong.'_


	3. The Painful Past

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Three: The Painful Past. **

Akito woke with a start, sweat pouring from his forehead as his wild eyes frantically scanned the room. Without a word he threw the blankets from him and raced for the door.

Hatori had slept soundly that night, until Akito barged into his room, ripped the sheets from him and grabbed the front of his nightshirt.

"Akito?" Hatori had muttered, still drowsy from sleep as he found Akito merely inches in front of him, his dark eyes hard and emotionless.

"What does she want from me?" He snarled, infuriated further by Hatori's confused expression.

"Akito…"

"Tell me! What does she want? What does she expect?"

"Who?"

"You know who!" He snapped, pulling Hatori roughly to his feet only to throw him against the wall. "Those damn girls didn't help! I'm still being haunted in my sleep! Will it never leave me?" Akito was almost hysterical as he paced the room, his fingers pulling at his robe anxiously.

"But…the girls didn't stay at the house tonight." Hatori hesitantly ventured. Akito paused in his pacing and glared at Hatori, waiting for him to continue. "They didn't get everything unpacked before the storm set in, so Shigure offered his house to them for the night so they wouldn't freeze."

"They stayed with Shigure." Akito stated simply. He seemed to calm almost instantly. "That explains it. They didn't stay in the house." Akito's eyes closed, as though fighting off the demons that were plaguing his troubled mind.

"Akito?" Hatori ventured nervously, "What is it?"

"You would not understand." He hesitated. "See to it that tomorrow they sleep in _that_ house, not Shigure's." He replied tonelessly before sweeping gracefully from the room.

Hatori was left in stunned silence, still lying against the wall where Akito had roughly thrown him.

'_What are you hiding, Akito? What personal demons are pursuing you?'_

_- - - - -_

Shigure yawned as he rolled out of bed, hearing the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. Curiously, he ventured out to find his two guests hurriedly working away at making breakfast.

"Dare I ask what the two of you are up to?" He smiled, stepping into view, and making the girls jump. In her surprise, Aiska overbalanced and fell backwards, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to grab onto something. To Shigure's horror, she fell right towards him, and as he held his arms out to catch her, he knew this could only end badly. Romiko gasped as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her steady again, much to Shigure's relief.

"You should be more careful." Shigure winked playfully as Aiska scowled and Romiko giggled.

"That was a little close, don't you think?" Kyo muttered as he past, narrowly avoiding a rather sleepy Yuki as he slinked into the room. To their horror, Yuki nearly walked right into Romiko, had it not been for Tohru's cheery entrance.

"Good morning everyone. Did you sleep well?"

"We most certainly did." Romiko smiled while Aiska cast a curious glance at Yuki.

"Not a morning person, I take it." She raised an eyebrow as Shigure only laughed. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have him spin around in self-defence, his hand wrapped painfully tightly around her wrist. Aiska cried out in surprise, managed to twist her wrist so she could grab his hand, flipped him over her own body with surprising strength and sent him flying straight through the door.

Yuki slowly sat up, rubbing his head with a blank expression. All eyes were turned to Aiska, who had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock at her own actions.

"I am so sorry! You surprised me!" She cried, hurrying to Yuki's side.

"I don't believe it!" Kyo gaped, "Last time I tried that, it was me he threw through the door! Do it again!"

"What? No! I didn't mean to! It was just a reaction!"

"No, please Miss Aiska, I… want you to try and do that again." Yuki hesitantly climbed to his feet.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yes, that was quite impressive." She merely shrugged as she jumped onto the grass and positioned herself opposite Yuki, not hearing Romiko's warning about over exerting herself, her eyes strangely focused as she stared straight at him, her gaze unwavering. In a single, fluid movement, she aimed a spinning kick at him, which Yuki managed to block, but with obvious difficulty. Surprised by her strength, he pushed her leg away only to have her jump to the side, crouch down and suddenly spin, knocking his legs out from underneath him. He landed hard, blinking in surprise for a moment before quickly leaping to his feet again. He aimed a series of punches at her, only to have each blocked. In frustration, Yuki managed to land a kick to her chest, sending her stumbling backwards, to the horror of Romiko who gasped in surprise and fright and nearly bumped into Kyo. Aiska hesitated a moment, her hand fluttering over her chest before her eyes narrowed with determination. Once again, Yuki tried to land a punch, only to have his wrist caught. With apparent ease, Aiska hurled Yuki to the ground, only to have him grasp her wrist at the last minute, sending her crashing down on top of him. Shigure covered his eyes, waiting for the cry of discovery from Aiska and Romiko, yet after a moments pause he heard nothing. Hesitantly he uncovered his eyes to find that Yuki had managed to get his legs up in time to stop her from falling on him and flip her over onto her back. Together they lay panting, their heads nearly touching as they both stared up at the sky.

"Well, children, if we are finished trying to kill one another, can we have breakfast now?" Shigure smiled, relief flooding his senses. Yet his request seem to fall on deaf ears as all eyes were turned to Aiska, who Romiko was kneeling beside. Yuki had sat up and turned to face her, while Tohru and Kyo were watching on, concern clearly scarring their faces.

"What have I told you about doing all this type of stuff, it's not helping every time you do anything like that you take a risk, you've got to rest, and especially with a cold and with winter setting, this is no time to be doing martial arts lessons and doing it to one of ours hosts. What on earth were you thinking? You've got to stop this…" Romiko, clearly distressed continued to scold Aiska as she checked her over for broken bones.

"Aiska?"

"I'm fine! Really! Just… need a moment… to catch my breath."

"Maybe I should give Ha'ri a call." Shigure mused as he watched Romiko help her friend to her feet.

"No! No I'm fine, really." Shigure raised an eyebrow, but stood aside as Romiko helped Aiska inside, while the other three tailed behind. "I don't want to be a bother." She muttered as she limped into the kitchen.

"Well, as a way of saying thank you for your hospitality, we made you all breakfast. Thought we'd give Tohru a break." Romiko tried to lighten the atmosphere as she got back to the meal she was making. Porridge, toast, tea, and eggs were soon sitting on the table, waiting to be devoured.

"A western breakfast." Aiska smiled, trying to hide her grimace of pain.

"Wow, this is certainly different." Tohru laughed as she settled down to try the new food. Kyo seemed rather hesitant as he studied the varying dishes before plonking himself beside Romiko.

"Go on Kyo, you'll like it! You too Shigure and Yuki." The two exchanged glances and shrugged.

"How can I refuse two such beautiful…" Shigure was punched before he could finish and took his place at the table, a purple bruise beginning to form on his head.

"Where did you learn to cook such dishes?" Yuki asked, as he prepared to take a bite of the toast with strawberry jam.

"We spent some time in England and America, before moving back to Japan." Aiska stated, taking a small spoonful of porridge. Kyo followed in suit, pausing to allow the taste to fill his senses. He swallowed quickly, before hurriedly taking up another spoonful.

"Ha! I take it Kyo approves." Shigure smiled as he tried some of it himself. "And I don't blame him, this is delicious!" He smiled after another two mouthfuls. Romiko and Aiska exchanged glances, Romiko frowning as her friend winced when she took a breath and looked to Shigure, who was quick to interpret her gaze and giving her a reassuring smile, downed his tea before rising.

"Ha'ri? Would you be able to come over some time today?"

"I was about to come over anyway, why? Has Yuki come down with the flu again? Or has Tohru caught it from him?"

"Well, Yuki isn't well, but that's not the reason I'm asking. It's Aiska." There was a pause as Hatori thought on this for a moment.

"What is wrong?"

"Yuki and her had a little brawl, all fun of course…" Shigure tried to sound light.

"Yuki didn't try to kill her, I hope." Hatori interjected, unimpressed.

"No, nothing like that, if anything, she tried to kill him. I'm not sure why, but Aiska seems to be in quite a bit of pain whenever she breaths."

"Yuki kicked her chest, didn't he?"

"Well, yes." Hatori sighed, not sure of what to expect.

"Akito had another nightmare last night." Hatori suddenly stated.

"A nightmare?"

"He was completely livid when he shook me awake."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but it was… odd. Something about that house is bothering him, but he refuses to tell me what exactly. It seems he has it in mind that these girls will be able to solve his problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said how they didn't help, because he was still being haunted, then I told him how they stayed with you last night."

"What did he say?"

"He calmed down remarkably quickly."

"How odd, what could these two possibly do to help him? What memory of that house could be causing him such grief?"

"We don't know what happened in that house, but he keeps referring to _her_."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, he was blaming her."

"Why?"

It has something to do with this recurring dream."

"Maybe we should have a closer look at some of those possessions we found." Shigure mused, his eyes darting to the box of random assortments in his study.

"I'll be over soon." And with that, Shigure heard nothing but the dial tone.

"You called Hatori, didn't you?" Yuki whispered to Shigure as he entered the room, smiling as the girls laughed together while packing the dishes away.

"It is for your own good, and Aiska's. It's only right, after all, it is your fault if she's injured." Shigure replied, elbowing Yuki in the ribs.

"It was an accident." He shot back, the guilt clearly showing. Shigure only shrugged as he watched Kyo finish up washing the dishes, wiping his soapy hands on a tea towel.

"And what do we have here? Kyo the housewife?" Romiko and Aiska shot Shigure a glare, and before Kyo could interject, they had rounded on Shigure. With narrowed eyes, they pushed him towards the remaining dishes.

"How nice of you to volunteer to put the rest away." They spoke in unison.

"But…"

"We should get back to unpacking. Thank you for your hospitality." Aiska smiled as they quickly sauntered from the room.

"That's what you get for being sexist." Yuki muttered to Shigure before following Tohru and Kyo outside to see them off. Shigure was not long before he joined them on the porch.

"You just threw them into a pile, didn't you?" Yuki glared at him as he merely laughed dismissively.

"You should learn to trust me, Yuki. Besides, we're going to help them unpack once Ha'ri arrives. That is, unless the three of you have something better to do on your weekend?"

"We'll be happy to help." Tohru volunteered cheerfully, ignorant of the groan from Kyo.

"You have somewhere you'd rather be, Kyo?" Shigure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not." He muttered.

"Well then, get ready you three, and we'll just wait until Ha'ri arrives."

"I hope you're going to put those dishes away." Kyo snarled.

"Oh of course." He grinned just as Hatori's car pulled up.

"And speak of the devil." Shigure laughed as Hatori climbed out, running his fingers through his hair.

"So where is my patient?"

"Well, ones here, and the other has gone off to unpack."

"I'm fine, it's Aiska who needs the attention." Yuki stated as Hatori turned to him with his bag in hand.

"I'll look at you while I'm here anyway. Have you been taking your medication?" He didn't wait for an answer as his stethoscope found Yuki's chest. "You should stop fighting others and rest. Your body doesn't need the physical strain. And you should leave him alone for a while, Kyo." Hatori remarked, glancing to Kyo.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He snapped. Hatori ignored his outburst as he steered Yuki inside to his room. In a matter of minutes, Hatori had Yuki lying in bed while he gave him a quick shot of medication.

"Stay here today, keep yourself rested and you'll be fine for school on Monday." Hatori snapped his bag shut, ignoring Yuki's protests. He stood and turned to Shigure. "Let's go."

- - - - -

"You're in pain, it's obvious." Romiko sighed as they arrived back in their new house. They had walked in silence, the tension mounting between them, as each knew what was about to happen. "You really shouldn't have let yourself get into a fight like that." She frowned, the worry in her heart coming out as anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean to, and I'll be fine. I just need to lie down for a while."

"I remember the last time you said that, and the ringing of the ambulance sirens in my ears that followed not long after." Romiko remarked bitterly.

"That was different." Aiska muttered with no conviction.

Romiko sighed, "Maybe you should just tell Hatori."

"I don't want them to look down on me, I don't want any more sympathy." She sighed, her eyes trailing on the floor as Romiko stood before her.

"We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, please, just tell him. The others don't have to know." Romiko lifted her chin and made Aiska look at her, "I'm not going to loose you without a fight, you know." She smiled weakly as Aiska glanced at her friend, the worry she saw there eating away at her conscience.

"We'll see."

- - - - -

Akito leant against the windowsill, staring at the place Hatori's car had vanished from a while before. He knew Hatori would be at Shigure's place by now, but what concerned him was that he had taken his medical bag. Akito mused over the likelihood that Yuki had fallen ill with the flu again, or that Honda had managed to catch it from him. Yet Akito found his attention wandering to the faces of those two girls, the ones he hoped would be able to help him.

'_Trusting two complete strangers, what is wrong with me?' _Akito silently berated himself, ashamed at the thought of requiring help from two _outsiders_.

'_They don't understand us, and they never will.' _The sun shone brightly on the thinning blanket of snow that covered the garden. The glare hurt his eyes as Akito once again retreated into the darkness of his room.

"How long until they find out? How long until Shigure or Hatori come to me with the news?" He spoke to the shadows. "How long must I endure this nightmare? How long…?"


	4. Secrets Untold

**_Beyond the Darkness_**

**Chapter Four: Secrets Untold.**

Aimlessly Akito thumbed through his small array of clothing, pausing briefly among the kimono's to stare at his black tracksuit. He ran his fingers gently over the material, considering, for a moment, if perhaps he should wear it.

"_Do I wish to see… that house, and those girls?"_

Furiously Akito shook his head, slamming the wardrobe shut in frustration. He slumped down on the veranda, staring up at the cloud studded blue sky, his gaze too clouded to notice the beauty of the day around him.

- - - - -

"Tohru? Are you going to stay here with Yuki?" Shigure asked a rather concerned looking Tohru.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay and make him some soup."

"And what about you, Kyo? Are you still coming with us?"

"Yeah, why not." He sighed, glancing at the motionless Yuki, "It's not like I need to hang around here anyway."

"You could help me make leek soup?" Tohru suggested cheerfully.

"Eh, I'm definitely going with you then." Hatori and Shigure nodded to each other before the three finally set off through the woods, towards the other house.

"I can't believe what a skilled fighter Aiska is." Shigure stated, glancing to Hatori. "I would never have thought it from just looking at her. Maybe you should get some pointers from her, Kyo." He laughed as Kyo's hair bristled in anger.

"She shouldn't be fighting while she has a cold."

"How do you know it's a cold? Maybe it's some kind of infection?"

"Who's the doctor here, Shigure?"

"Sorry Ha'ri." Shigure laughed just as the house came into view. All was surprisingly quiet as they approached, knocking gently on the door. It was not long until they could hear footsteps, before someone slid the door open. Romiko's smile had lost all it's joy as she invited them in, glancing up the stairs occasionally.

"Where is Aiska?" Hatori went straight to the point.

"She is upstairs, resting." Romiko replied as she went about pulling the cushions for the dining room out of a box for them to sit down on. "She said she simply wanted a quick sleep before getting back to packing."

"It is only right, since it was our families fault, that I give her a check-up." Romiko's curly mahogany locks fell into her eyes as she paused at the box, her back to them.

"Up the stairs, first door on your left." She hesitated, squeezing the cushion in her hands, "But I can't promise she'll allow you to help." Hatori hesitated, eyebrow raised before turned and making his way up the stairs.

Hatori froze the moment he opened the door. The room was almost exactly the way he had remembered it to be, dark with the distinct scent of despair. He could see Aiska's dark hair fanned out on the pillow of the bed she was lying on. Even her hair seemed to remind Hatori of Akito, those few times he had returned to this house. He stepped forward, glancing about the room, drinking in the curtains that covered the window, blocking out the world, and the fact most of the items inside seemed to be dark. From her clothes lying over a nearby chair, to the shade of the wood of the furniture, everything was darkened. Silently he stepped back and quickly knocked on the door.

"Enter." Aiska spoke without moving. The familiarity of the situation would not leave Hatori as he quickly went to Aiska's bedside, eager to see her face simply to chase away the haunting memories that were plaguing his mind. She was lying on her side; her glazed eyes open as Hatori knelt beside her bed.

"It is only fair, since Yuki injured you…"

"Shigure called you. He's a sweet man, good intentions, like Romiko."

"Let me see to you." She fought back a sarcastic sneer as she sat up, allowing one side of her kimono to fall from her shoulder. The contrast between Aiska and Akito was beginning to concern Hatori quite deeply. He pulled his stethoscope from his bag and placed the ends in his ears before warming the other end on his hand. She watched with emotionless eyes as he went to place it over her heart. Without warning, fear flashed over her face and she effortlessly rolled from the bed, her feet landing on the floor with a deft thud. Hatori stood quickly, his brow furrowed in concern.

"What is the matter?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Nothing." She quickly slipped back onto the bed, her eyes cast down as Hatori approached her again. He had the end merely inches from her cool skin before she once again leapt away in fright. In frustration she began pacing the room, clearly taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I appreciate it but…"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" She hesitated again, obviously arguing with herself over something.

"You're a doctor, and must therefore take practice in patient confidentiality."

"Yes…"

"And are there no other doctors nearby?"

"If you don't wish me to see you…"

"No! No it's not that."

"Then, not really. The medical clinic is a fair walk from here." Aiska began her pacing again, chewing on her lip. "Will you let me help?"

"Not here."

"Then come to the main Sohma estate, when you feel ready."

"Tomorrow around noon, is that all right?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

Almost with relief, Aiska crawled back onto the bed and sat on her knees, studying the man before her.

"You don't know… what a relief this will be." She stated faintly, and before he could react, Hatori watched, almost in slow motion as Aiska's eyes rolled back in her head and she lost her balance, falling straight towards him. The strange sound echoed through the house, reaching the others who were outside, Romiko showing Kyo a few new martial arts moves.

"What was that?" Romiko asked, shock and concern penetrating her voice while Kyo and Shigure quickly exchanged glances.

"Don't you worry! I'll make sure everything is all right upstairs." Shigure stated cheerfully as he quickly made his way up the stairs, towards Aiska's room. His brow furrowed at the sight before him, and without thinking, raced to pull Aiska from Hatori. Again, the sound echoed through the house, much to Kyo's disgust.

"I hope everything's all right up there." Romiko stated nervously, glancing to Aiska's window.

"Yo, Shigure, Hatori? Is everything all right?" Kyo called nervously.

After a moments pause, Shigure answered, "Yes, we're fine up here, don't you worry. I'll be down in a minute."

"Maybe I should go check." Romiko mused to herself before Kyo quickly stepped in.

"You're not walking away from a fight with me!" He snarled, leaping towards her.

Hatori was thankful when he heard Romiko resume her fighting lesson with Kyo and quickly went to Aiska's side.

"Ha'ri? Are you all right?"

"I've been better." He remarked dryly, having pulled himself from under Aiska.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"She fainted." He hesitated, "Something is very strange about this girl."

"We should get her back onto the bed." Shigure sighed.

"We?" Shigure glanced to the seahorse beside him.

"All right then, _I_ better get her back onto the bed." Shigure growled, shaking his black fur before jumping onto the bed. He managed to grab hold of the back of Aiska's kimono, and with some difficulty, drag her onto the bed.

"Be careful, I don't want to have to treat her for dog bites and rabies as well."

"I do not have rabies!" Shigure barked, nudging her body into place. He sat back, staring down at her lifeless body. "She is quite a pretty little thing really." He observed.

"Down boy."

The same, strange sound quickly echoed through the house again, finding Shigure sitting naked beside Aiska's sleeping form. She groaned in her sleep, her eyelids flitting open just as Shigure and Hatori raced to dress themselves.

"It just doesn't pay to hug women." He sighed, quickly leaving the room as Aiska regained consciousness.

"I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Romiko?"

"I haven't left your side." She cast him a small, sad smile as she sat up with a little difficulty.

"Thank you, and please don't tell her, she'll just worry."

"She's your friend, and clearly cares for you."

"We've been friends since Primary school, she's the only real friend I've ever had. I probably would have given up years ago, if it wasn't for her. I owe her so much; the last thing I wish to do is worry her needlessly. She does enough of that already." Aiska sighed, glancing to the curtain that covered the window. She raised herself carefully and went to it. She threw it open and stared out into the lovely sunny day, taking in the fluffy white clouds that were drifting past, and the chirping of the birds in the nearby trees.

"You know, I always dreamt that someone would come and take me away, come and tell me that it was all fake." She slowly turned her head to Hatori, a sad smile lighting her sapphire eyes, "I guess I still live with that belief, even though I am nineteen now and should know better. Nothing can change the truth, I'm afraid. But I figure I can either deny it, or accept it and get on with life. Either way doesn't have much of an outcome really, just self gratification." She laughed softly at the concern in Hatori's eyes. "I suppose I'm not making much sense, am I? No, I guess not. But tomorrow, you will understand. Just for now, don't tell Romiko."

"Don't worry, doctor-patient confidentiality, remember?" He smiled in return, standing to leave. He paused at the doorway, glancing at Aiska who had collected her clothing from the chair.

"I should air this room out, it smells remarkably like dog." She stated, rather confused as Hatori quickly closed the door to hide his smirk.

Aiska changed from her simple sleeping kimono into her normal day clothes of black cargo pants and an aqua shirt and joined the others in the kitchen for tea.

"Is everything all right?" Romiko asked as she entered, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Everything is perfectly fine." She replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Did you two enjoy sparring?" She asked, glancing between Kyo and Romiko.

"I still think you're the better fighter."

"Let me guess, Kyo beat you?"

"Bingo." Aiska clapped in applause, laughing as she seated herself between Hatori and Shigure.

"Do you want to spar with me? I want to know how you managed to beat Yuki!" Kyo chimed, clearly enjoying himself. Romiko shot Hatori a look.

"Sorry Kyo, doctors orders. I'm not to do any strenuous activity." She smiled, glancing to Hatori.

"That's right." He replied as Romiko laughed with relief as she seated herself between Kyo and Shigure.

"Well, boys, shall we finish our tea and finish getting these boxes unpacked? All we have left are the downstairs ones, a few knick knacks and most of the cutlery."

"We didn't bring much else."

"We don't own much else." They laughed together as Hatori silently wondered to himself.

_"She seems so happy, so carefree. Heaven only knows what is eating away at her soul."_

_- - - - -_

Akito sat silently, as he had been doing all day, watching the sun gradually vanish behind the horizon, casting an eerie blood red tinge over the sky. Akito didn't even move as he watched Hatori's car pull in. It wasn't until Hatori was kneeling behind him that Akito rose, standing before him.

"What have you to say?"

"The girls are settled, they will be sleeping in the house tonight."

"Anything else?" Akito raised an eyebrow as Hatori hesitated.

"Yuki and Aiska had a sparring match this morning."

"Oh?"

"She beat Yuki." He paused, gauging Akito's reaction. He merely stood over Hatori, his eyes distant. "But he managed to injure her. I…requested she come here tomorrow, for me to fix any damage done by Yuki."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Akito waved a hand dismissively as he wandered back to the window. "Was she…willing? Does she want to come here?" He asked, without turning his head.

"No. She was very reluctant to allow me to see her."

"Now why do you suppose that is?" He remarked mockingly. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Akito."

"Then you may go." Hatori rose to leave, only hesitating as he stared at Akito's back, the kimono hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Akito?" He received no reply. "What is troubling you? Let me help."

"You wish to help?" Akito asked, slowly turning to face Hatori, his hair covering his eyes from view. "Then get out and leave me alone!" He snarled, raising his hand back and striking Hatori. He quickly picked himself up, trying to ignore the throbbing of his cheek as he slid the door open to leave.

"Then again…" Hatori paused, glancing back to Akito. "There is one thing you could do. Bring Aiska to me tomorrow. I think I would like to meet this young woman, capable of beating our Yuki."


	5. Revelations

_At long last! The next chapter! Oh well better late than never..._

_Cheers all! __**

* * *

**_

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

Akito's malicious eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on the ebony haired young woman, watching silently as she passed from sight. Her gaze had never lifted from the ground before her, almost as though she dreaded to have anyone see her. With a short, frustrated sigh, Akito returned to his seat beside the heater, waiting for the arrival of his guest.

Aiska sneezed as snow whirled around her head, the umbrella Hatori held over her head failing to do its job. Together they past the many doors and windows of the main Sohma estate as they made their way towards what Aiska assumed to be Hatori's house. As he slid the door open for her, she shrugged her coat off, shaking the snow from her hair before stepping into the warmth of the room. She watched nervously as Hatori took a seat at his desk, inviting her to take the seat opposite him. With a sigh Aiska complied, dropping a hand full of documents and envelopes before him. Hatori's gaze swept the many pieces of paper now on his desk before glancing to her.

"I agreed to a check-up, I believe." She smiled almost sadly as Hatori approached her with his stethoscope. "An auscultation. You don't like to fool around much, do you?" She asked dryly as Hatori paused, the stethoscope barely inches from her body. He raised an eyebrow curiously before gently placing the cool metal onto her skin. Aiska breathed deeply, watching Hatori's expression expectantly. After a moment he withdrew the stethoscope before taking her thinning wrist in his hand, and with one eye on the clock, checked her pulse. The second hand completed one full turn before Hatori rose silently to collect the necessary equipment before returning to test her blood pressure.

Aiska sat quietly, allowing Hatori to do what he wished. She watched as his brow furrowed before he dropped into his chair, staring at her disbelievingly. Aiska pushed the many documents towards him, most of them written in Romiko's hand. He effortlessly slid the x-rays out, holding them up to the light to study them.

"Aiska, this is very serious…"

"Before you start," she cut him off, "I suggest you call my old doctor." Hatori took the slip of paper offered to him before turning to the phone. He did not have to wait long until a male voice answered.

"Hello, Dr. Kraise here."

"Good day, this is Dr. Hatori Sohma and I am calling regarding an old patient of yours, a Miss Aiska Tokari."

"Ah yes! How is she? I take it she managed to find another doctor at last."

"She is well enough…"

"Well, of course, considering…" He trailed off slightly. "What has she told you?"

"Very little, I'm afraid."

"So very like Aiska." The man chuckled. "I was the one who first discovered her condition, so vary rare in someone her age. It hasn't affected her much though, she has always been a feisty little thing."

"Yes, she is full of spirit." Hatori replied, watching Aiska blush.

"Well, since she clearly won't tell you herself, I guess I better. Aiska Tokari has been diagnosed with aortic stenosis. She suffers fits of dizziness and is prone to fainting when she over exerts herself, which she does frequently."

"Yes, I had noticed that."

"Although she very rarely admits it, she suffers heart pain as well."

"How long has this been known?"

"She was diagnosed when she was twelve."

"And she has never been treated?"

"It's very rare to find such an advanced stage of this in someone so young, the surgeons were worried what effect heart surgery would have on her at such an early age. They did perform an operation when she was sixteen, but it nearly killed her."

"Surely…?"

"I assure you, her parents and myself explored every avenue, but there is just nothing we can do. Such a shame really for a lovely girl like her to have to deal with this, Romiko too."

"Romiko?"

"Oh yes, that girl has always been with Aiska. She nearly died when she heard Aiska had been officially dead for two minutes on the operating table."

Hatori was unable to speak.

"I know how this must seem, but Aiska clearly believes you to be more than capable, so I shall sleep soundly knowing she is in capable hands."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No, thank you."

Hatori placed the receiver down and sat back to study Aiska.

"This was selfish of me, you have enough to worry about, let alone allowing me to burden you." She sighed, standing abruptly to collect her things. "Forgive me, you have done enough for me all ready."

"You have low blood pressure, a weak, almost irregular pulse and a heart murmur. Aortic stenosis is very serious. You could…"

"Die any day now? Believe me, I'm well aware of that. You know, the surgeons said I would probably never live to see my thirtieth birthday, and they're probably right." She collapsed back into the chair, her hair falling over her sapphire eyes. "Romiko and I spent the last few years traveling the world. We had to take it slowly of course, but everything went perfectly, and I couldn't have asked for a more ideal traveling companion." She smiled sadly as she reminisced. "When I was first told, I never thought I'd be able to see beauty again. I was always a sickly child, locked away most of the time, unable to go out, meet people. I was very rarely at school, but on one of those occasions I met Romiko Matochi. I usually kept to myself, I didn't have any friends, but Romiko changed all of that…"

----------

"Hello Aiska!" The small brunette smiled, her curls bouncing as she brushed them from her face. "How are you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" The younger Aiska scowled, suspicion cutting into her voice.

"You're never at school, so I figured you haven't been well."

"That's…very kind of you…" She replied wearily.

"I saw that Star Wars poster on your folder. I love Darth Vader too!" Aiska, shocked, could do nothing but listen as Romiko prattled on. Looking at her, Aiska wondered if she would ever shut up. The sound of Romiko's voice echoed through her head as she walked across the playground, anxious to be alone once more, yet Romiko continued to trail her, chatting about something Aiska could no longer follow. She was not used to this attention, and very quickly it was making her nervous. Before too long, she felt the tightening in her chest and gasped, stumbling. Romiko caught her as they struggled to a playground chair.

"What's wrong? Should we get you to a nurse? Do you have something? A cold? Do you need medication?"

Aiska shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Nothing my foot, you need to see the nurse, there must be something you can take."

"There's nothing I can take and I don't need to go to any nurse!" Aiska snapped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She expected Romiko to simply get up and leave, that tone of voice did the trick with everyone else.

"We are going to the nurse now!" Aiska opened her eyes to see Romiko standing over her with a familiar look of cheerful determination on her face holding, out her hand.

----------

"We've been best friends ever since." Aiska finished, her eyes distant as she stared out the window. "I guess I never really wanted any friends, not when I knew they would have to deal with the inevitable. It still doesn't seem fair for her. I can only imagine how she must feel, having to live with that weight hanging over her. I'll never be able to repay her with the kindness she has shown me. It was Romiko who wanted me to come to you. Now for her sake, I ask you for a referral, it doesn't matter how far I have to travel, but I cannot let you burden yourself with my problems as well. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Her eyes finally met Hatori's, and she was surprised at how hard he appeared to be taking this.

"You…" He was unable to finish, merely shaking his head in awe.

"You imagine I would hold a grudge against mankind for my fate? Ha! I did, for a while. But how can I blame anyone for this? There isn't any point. I haven't got long left, so I figure I might as well enjoy myself." She smiled as she rose.

"I…can't let you leave, I don't know of anyone capable of dealing with this properly. The doctors at the hospital have neither time nor the patience for a case like this. And even so, they would probably wish you to move into the hospital…" Hatori had managed to regain his professional demeanor.

"Never." She snarled, the gleam of hatred in her gaze quickly reminding Hatori of his other patient.

"Then it is settled, I shall attend to you." He concluded, rising and gathering the documents from her.

"Are…you sure?"

"Very much so." Hatori filed away the documents. His back remained turned for a moment, his gaze searching the clear blue sky out the window.

_'Akito…'_

"I have a request. The head of the Sohma family would like to see you."

"The head of your family? Why? When?" Aiska blinked.

"Right now."

Akito Sohma had not moved from his seat beside the fire, his gaze sweeping the line of trees outside his window. Still he did not move as footsteps echoed down the passage outside his room. The door gently slid open and two bodies entered. Slowly Akito turned his head, taking in the sight of the young girl bowed on her knees, Hatori in a similar position behind her.

"Leave us, Hatori." His soft voice broke the thick silence. Hatori hesitated, but complied.

Aiska found herself completely alone with the head of the household, the one responsible for leasing the house to her and Romiko. Yet, she lost her voice as she felt his dark, almost cold eyes regarding her.

"We haven't been properly introduced." He cast her a small, secretive smile as he cocked his head. "I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family."

"And I am Aiska Tokari, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Akito rose almost gracefully and slowly circled Aiska, studying her from every angle. "Do you enjoy living in that house?"

"Indeed I do. I am honored." She replied bowing her head in respect.

"And is everyone…taking care of you?"

"They have been too good to us. We could ask for nothing more." Akito paused before her, gently using a finger to tilt her head back. They locked eyes, neither revealing their true emotions.

"Hm, you are actually quite cute." He smirked, leaning closer to her as she blushed slightly. "Now how did _you_ manage to beat Yuki?"

"It was an accident!" She gasped afraid she had offended him.

"Nothing is an accident." He stated firmly, turning his back on her. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about you. You are quite the disappointment really."

"Excuse me?"

"Did Hatori… attend to you?" Akito asked over his shoulder.

"He has been too good to me, I do not deserve his attention, nor do I deserve yours." Aiska replied, rising in order to leave.

"I will be the judge of that." Akito snapped, moving to stand between Aiska and the door. "There is nothing remarkable about you, you're as pale and drawn as the day I saw you arrive, and yet, you have managed to solve a rather aggravating problem for me. Perhaps there is more to you than I can see." Akito seemed to ponder this for a moment, forcing Aiska to stand before his scrupulous gaze.

"There is always more to someone than there seems. I'm sure there is more to you than I can possibly guess. I know nothing about you, how you are feeling, what you do with your days. But then, you are the head of a household; I cannot expect to have these questions answered. I do believe I have wasted enough of your time though." Aiska bowed respectfully as she was forced to brush past Akito to reach the door, oblivious to his quickly rising anger. In one swift motion, Akito locked his hand around Aiska's upper arm, pulling her towards him.

"You think to understand? You could nevereven _comprehend _what I have to go through!" He hissed in her ear.

"That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard!" She snarled back, pulling her arm from his grasp only to feel his hand sting her cheek. Aiska stumbled to the side before slowly raising her gaze to meet his once more.

"Never assume. There is always someone out there who understands a little better than you'd like them to. You'd do well to remember that." She hissed, promptly striking him with equal force. In pure rage Akito slammed her against the nearest wall,

"Maybe it was a mistake to allow an _outsider _like you into this family." He snarled just as the door slid open.

Hatori was quick to act, pulling Akito from Aiska.

"You have some serious issues." She spat, straightening her clothing while Hatori wrestled to hold Akito back. To Hatori's surprise, Akito suddenly went limp in his arms, the fight merely leaving him as Aiska crossed the room, heading for the door. Yet in a sudden fit of strength, Akito elbowed Hatori in the ribs, breaking free in time to grab Aiska by the hair, pulling her back towards him. She collapsed to her knees, choking back her cries of pain as Akito stood over her.

"Akito!" Hatori cried, concern etching his voice as he eyed Aiska nervously.

"Tell me, Akito, are you by any chance hiding something?"

"What do you mean?" He snarled, only gripping her hair tighter.

"People do strange things when they try to hide something. I should know." She hissed, quickly kicking Akito's legs out from under him. In his surprise, Akito released her hair as he crashed to the ground. Taking the chance, Aiska sprang up, readying to run for the door when she felt Akito's cool hand wrap around her ankle. She cried out as she lost her balance and went tumbling into a stunned Hatori, who could do little but crash to the floor with Aiska on top of him. A strange smoke filled her eyes as Aiska groaned, sitting up slowly while rubbing her head. Her gaze quickly landed on the seahorse before her.

"H…Hatori?" Her voice quavering as the seahorse looked up at her sadly. Aiska's brow furrowed in confusion at the sight.

"What are you going to do now?" Akito sneered as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Doesn't he need water? Surely a seahorse can't survive out of water!" She cried, hysteria creeping into her voice. Akito watched silently as Aiska scooped the seahorse into her arms and raced around the room, looking for some water. In fear, she bolted out into the courtyard to the pond and dropped him in, thankful that the water was not frozen. She sighed in relief as Akito came up behind her.

"Wait…do seahorses need salt water or fresh water?" She spun around only to find herself face to face with Akito. She cried out in fear before stumbling back and falling over, into the pond. Akito stood back, watching her splutter while wiping the water from her eyes, a smirk tainting his lips. The scene only worsened when Hatori suddenly transformed back into his human form, completely naked. He stood in the water behind Aiska, who tilted her head back to look up at him. The scream echoed through their heads long after she had leapt from the water, covering her eyes and stumbling back inside, all the while muttering incoherently. She suddenly popped her head around the corner, her hands still covering her eyes,

"You know, a little warning next time would be nice!"

"She took that rather well." Akito mused, seemingly pleased as Aiska vanished inside with Hatori close behind, both shivering violently.


	6. A Strange Day

_Oh thank heavens! I finally was able to upload this blasted document! Ok in short it would have been up last week or so, but hey! A certain website wouldn't let me upload ANYTHING! _

_Ok I won't rant since you've all waited patiently. Ok well MOST of you have waited patiently, and if you don't like how long I take? Well that's just tough, because I like to think I have more important things to do in my life. Such a delusion, I know. Well I'm being threatened to move it along, and I can just imagine the frustrated sighs echoing around right now;_

_All right! Shutting up now!__**

* * *

**_

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Six: A Strange Day**

Aiska sighed as she stared out at the passing scenery, trying to ignore Hatori's glances.

"Is everything… all right?" He asked just as he pulled up outside the house. Aiska raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"I just witnessed you turn into a seahorse and you ask _me _if everything's all right?" Before she could restrain herself, Aiska burst out laughing. As she tried to stop herself, she ended up in a coughing fit followed closely by a series of sneezes.

"I'm ok." She stated quickly before Hatori could open his mouth.

"This is my fault." He turned away sadly.

"No it's not. Your Akito person is the one who tripped me." Hatori closed his eyes as Aiska chewed her lip nervously. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." Aiska could not help but think back to the dark eyes that had followed her as Hatori had coaxed her to remove her dripping wet clothing behind a nearby screen to don a kimono instead. He had forced her to rest, take deep breaths before he glanced to Akito, who had nodded and Hatori proceeded to inform Aiska how the Sohma family was cursed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. She had lain silently the entire time, staring at the ceiling while Akito sat back, his gaze never leaving her.

"Akito…will wish to know…"

"Why you fretted over me?" She smirked, "Then he may know."

'_Let the bastard feel guilty.' _

"Clearly he believes you can be trusted with our secret, so I do trust I don't need to remind you to keep it that way?" Aiska merely mumbled as she pushed the door open and stepped into the chilling evening air. She smiled to herself as Hatori sneezed behind her,

"You should rest, it is not very fitting for a doctor to catch a cold." She yelled over her shoulder before slamming the door shut and watching as Hatori drove off.

With a tired sigh, Aiska turned around only to be confronted by Romiko, who was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. Without a word to her friend, Romiko grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her inside.

"You won't believe what I have to tell you!" She grinned, fighting back her laughter.

"You won't believe what _I _have to tell you!" Aiska smirked. The two met eyes for only a second before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"How did you…?"

"Was pushed into Hatori, you?"

"Fell into Kyo while I was showing him a move. He was so cute! A little orange kitty!"

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't resist! I had to pick him up! Only while I was patting and cuddling him, he transformed back." Aiska stifled her laughter. "Well I dropped him pretty quickly and leapt into Shigure. Imagine my surprise to be suddenly sitting on a black dog! Well after that, Shigure explained everything." Romiko tried to calm her laugher as she poured the tea and sat opposite Aiska.

"But didn't you say you were pushed into Hatori? And please tell me whose kimono you're wearing." Aiska's eyes flashed down to her borrowed clothes and she laughed nervously, realising she left her wet clothes in Akito's room.

"Well, I suppose I wasn't really _pushed_, but I'll get to that in a minute. I met the head of the Sohma house today." Aiska sighed, staring into her tea.

"And?"

"Well, he was strange. Very strange."

"Strange good, or strange bad?"

"Hard to say. Well, I sort of… tripped when I passed him to leave, and fell into Hatori. And there I was, lying on the floor at the feet of the head of the Sohma family with a seahorse beside me!" She snickered softly to herself. "It was definitely a strange day."

"And the kimono?"

"Well, when Hatori changed, I guess I kind of freaked out over whether he needed water or not. Anyway, I threw him into this pond…"

"And you went in after him?"

"I suppose you could say that." She laughed, tossing her braided ebony hair over her shoulder.

"You still haven't answered the question." Romiko smiled slyly.

"I guess it belongs to Akito."

"Akito?"

"The head of the Sohma family."

"Is he cute?"

"Romiko!"

"Just asking! Well? Is he?"

Aiska gave a frustrated sigh, "I suppose so. He's not as old as I thought he'd be. He's about our age."

"Really?" Romiko smiled.

"Oh don't give me that look! It was Hatori who gave me the kimono, for all I know it could be his. I'll wash it and return it later. Maybe I'll be able to get my clothes back then." Aiska raised an eyebrow as a grin spread across Romiko's face, "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Of course not." She smiled knowingly as Aiska rose with a frustrated groan. "But more importantly, did you tell Hatori?"

"Yes of course, it is all sorted so you don't need to worry yourself. Hatori will be my doctor from now on." Romiko sighed with relief and watched as Aiska mounted the stairs, mumbling to herself.

"Do you want to go for a walk later?" Romiko called after her.

"Yeah, just let me get changed."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha'ri! What a pleasant surprise!" Shigure's voice rang merrily as Hatori seated himself opposite Shigure. "And what brings you here?"

"I had the feeling you needed me." Shigure smiled as Hatori stared intently at his hands.

"Romiko found out."

Hatori sighed, "So did Aiska." Shigure blinked with surprise.

"What? How?"

"Akito… wished to meet her." Hatori paused as Shigure poured him a cup of tea. "I'm not sure what happened, but Akito had her pinned against the wall." They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What else?"

"Well, Aiska can certainly give as well as she gets." Hatori gave a small, sad smile. "She managed to get Akito on his back." Shigure's brow furrowed with concern. "Don't worry, he's fine."

"And Aiska?"

"She's still alive, if that's what you're worried about. He managed to trip her, and she fell into me."

"Honestly Ha'ri, you'd think a doctor would have faster reflexes than that. But… how did she take it."

Hatori's eyes scanned the table, "She panicked and threw me into Akito's pond. Then she managed to fall in herself. I transformed back, and she freaked. I thought… she seemed…"

"She… took it badly?"

"That's just it, she took it really well."

"And Akito?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Nothing at all?" Hatori shook his head, his eyes meeting Shigure's.

"And what happened with you? Do you want me to tell Akito of Romiko's discovery as well?"

Shigure only smiled, "Blame Kyo. But she also took to it very well. She just… laughed. He transformed back while she was cuddling him. She screamed, quite understandably, and jumped at me. I guess it must be my animal magnetism." He laughed as Hatori only frowned.

"Ha'ri, while you're here…" Shigure trailed off as he wandered from the room. He returned a moment later carrying a small box, which he gently placed on the table between them.

"What's this?" Hatori asked curiously as he lit a cigarette.

"Just some of the things I kept from the old house."

"I thought you threw those things away."

"You never know when such trinkets may come in handy." Shigure laughed, waving off Hatori's glare. "Now what have we here." He rummaged through the box, withdrawing many old pieces of paper, letters, photographs and such. Hatori gently picked out a photograph from the pile that showed his father holding a baby Akito in his arms. Another man stood beside him, the man Hatori assumed to be Akito's father. Although Hatori could not really remember the man, he could see the similarities between father and son. Akito had the same drawn, pale skin and darkened gaze. And yet, his father had a different light to his gaze, almost as though he was prepared for the fate that was ahead of him, while Akito seemed to fight his with all his strength. As Hatori studied the photograph, he realised where he had seen those eyes before.

'_Aiska…' _

The young woman held the same look of acceptance, the same appearance of contentment in her life as was in Akira's eyes.

"Hey Ha'ri, look at this." Hatori turned to Shigure only to find an exquisitely hand crafted hair clip shoved in his face. Snatching the object from Shigure, he turned it over in his fingers, studying the design in the lamplight. The blue and silver patterns merged beautifully to make the image of a bird in flight, its wings stretched in full across the clip.

"Maybe it was Ren's." Shigure offered, pulling an old toy train from the box, the paint peeling and fading from the wooden contraption.

"I cannot recall seeing Akito's mother wearing it though." Hatori sighed, gently placing the clip on the table.

"Seems a waste that something so beautiful should go to waste. Maybe one of the girls would like it." Shigure smiled dreamily as Hatori rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Romiko, are you sure the shops were _this_ way?"

"I'm pretty sure they were after Shigure's house somewhere. At least, I think so." Romiko laughed nervously. Shigure and Hatori's eyes met.

"And speaking of beautiful young girls." Swiftly he rose and slid the door open. "Romiko, Aiska, you look a little lost." He called out, catching their attention through the trees and bushes. Sheepishly they made their way towards him and followed him into the house.

"Now what are you two doing out at this time of the day? Don't you know there are perverts around?" The two girls met eyes before bursting out laughing.

"Looks like they're onto you." Hatori couldn't help but smile.

"We won't trouble you, we just can't remember where the shops were." Aiska hastily cleared her through. "Oh all right, _I_ can't remember where the shops are."

"What do you need?" The two exchanged glances.

"Dinner." Shigure only laughed.

"Stay, I was about to order take out anyway since the kids are away on some kind of school camp. You too, Ha'ri, have dinner with us." He winked mischievously.

"No, I should be getting back."

"Oh no, we don't want to trouble you! We just haven't had the chance to get to the shops yet, have we, Aiska?" Romiko was met with silence. "Aiska?"

All eyes fell on Aiska as she sat silently, her gaze locked on the hair clip.

"Aiska?" Romiko asked, concern etching her voice.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." She replied wearily, refusing to remove her gaze from the clip.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shigure smiled slyly, "Just like…" He was quickly silenced by Hatori's glare.

"Yes, it is. Very beautiful." She sighed, her mind wandering to memories she had nearly forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The bright sunlight hurt Aiska's eyes as she wandered the many trails around the hot springs, often losing herself in thought as she fondled the hair clip lovingly. It had been on one of these occasions when she was on her way back from a bath that she had paused, all the emotions that she had been suppressing falling out of her in hot, heavy tears. She had collapsed, the clip slipping from her fingers as she buried her face in the towel.

"It's not fair!" She had screamed into the afternoon air, the peaceful silence reverberating through her mind. She had sat under a nearby window for a few moments until she had managed to calm her thoughts and return to her parents as though nothing had happened. It had not been until late that evening when Aiska realised she had forgotten the hair clip. Without a word to her parents, she had raced back to the previous spot, only to find it missing. Had it not been for her already broken heart, Aiska knew she would have cried over it, but its loss seemed insignificant in comparison to the loss of her livelihood.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Here." Hatori pushed the clip across the table. "Keep it."

"I couldn't! It must be so valuable!"

"We insist. No one else is going to wear it." Shigure added.

"Thank you." She smiled sadly as she gently picked it up, caressing it as she studied the sapphire and silver patterns across the wings and body of the bird.

"It's getting late." Hatori flicked his cigarette butt in Shigure's direction.

"Goodbye, Hatori."

"Yes, goodbye, and thank you." Hatori smiled to the girls as Shigure walked him outside.

"Well that was certainly unexpected."

"Those two are so similar." Hatori remarked, shaking his head.

"Who? Aiska and Romiko?"

"No, Aiska and Akito."

Shigure's brow furrowed, "How?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Hatori replied, tapping the side of his nose.

"Oh guessing games! Lets see? She's really a reincarnation of an Egyptian queen?" Shigure glanced to Hatori. "Don't give me that look!"

"Can you please be realistic for once?"

"All right, she's…ill?" Hatori paused to fish out his keys. "Fatally ill?" Hatori still did not comment as he opened his car door. He slammed the door shut before rolling down the window.

"Just take my word for it, those two have a lot in common. And yet, they're just as different."

"She doesn't seem fatally ill though…"

"I'm not saying, but I have permission to tell Akito. I think after today she wants him to feel guilty."

"I guess they'll both be in for a bit of a surprise then." Shigure sighed, watching as Hatori nodded before driving off into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akito didn't stir as he heard a car pull up. He didn't need to rise to know it was Hatori arriving unusually late. Akito lay with a hand behind his head and another resting over his eyes, deep in thought over the afternoon's events. Gently Hatori's footsteps padded down the hall before he paused at the door. He knocked deftly as Akito only rolled over, turning his back to the door. The door slid open and Hatori poked his head inside to find the apparently sleeping Akito breathing soundly. He sighed with relief as he softly made his way over and pulled the blankets over the slim figure. Akito didn't even open his eyes as the man eventually left after closing all the windows and doors to keep the biting cool night air out.

Akito's eyes fluttered open as he heard Hatori's footsteps fade down the hall and promptly kicked the blankets off again. He scowled, rolling over on his futon as his thoughts wandered back to the young woman and her reaction. He hated to admit it, but he was surprised by her reaction. He had always imagined that an outsider would be afraid to learn of a human transforming into an animal, yet Aiska's reaction had proven otherwise.

'_There is always more to someone than there seems. I'm sure there is more to you than I can possibly guess.' _The girl's words echoed through Akito's mind as he dwelled on their meeting. He wasn't sure what it was that aggravated him so, whether it was her demeanour or her confident, unwavering sapphire gaze.

* * *

_Until the next time this website allows me to update! Review if you like, it doesn't bother me. But it IS nice to know that ones work is being appreciated : ) Cheers all! _


	7. Tea and Jelly buns

_Hugs forBella : )_

_Esthetic: The last time aperson told me to update one of my stories faster, I didn't update for nearly two months. I'm sucha bitch when I wantto be! I'm on holiday's now so I can update to my little hearts content! YAY ME!Besides, it's quality, not quantity! _

_Mmmm. Greatness. : )_

_**

* * *

**_

Beyond the Darkness

**Chapter Seven: Tea and Jelly Buns**

Aiska sat up with a cry, sweat pouring from her forehead as Romiko threw the door open and raced to her side. Aiska watched her friend, worry in her eyes, before collapsing back onto her bed.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"Just… bad dream." Aiska muttered, closing her eyes as her breathing slowed. Romiko watched her friend for a moment before promptly rising and leaving the room. A moment later Aiska heard the sounds of something being dragged along just as Romiko reappeared, dragging her quilt and pillow with her.

"Romiko, you don't need to…" The look Romiko cast her silenced her immediately as she positioned herself on the floor beside Aiska's bed.

"Goodnight, Aiska." Romiko smiled cheerfully as she rolled herself up tightly and flopped back onto the pillow.

"Goodnight, Romiko." Aiska returned the smile, studying her friend for a moment before pulling the covers back over her.

The morning sun dappled Romiko in light as she hazily opened her eyes. Idly she yawned and stretched, blinking a few times as she recalled where she was. She sat, peaking over the edge of Aiska's bed only to find it empty and the sheets cold. She bit her tongue as she raced to untangle herself from the sheets and bolted for the door. She managed to make it down the stairs without falling only to find Aiska standing at the bottom, holding a cup of tea. She sipped it, trying to hide her smile as she watched Romiko straighten herself out and untangle her curls.

"Breakfast is on the table." Aiska laughed as Romiko wandered past muttering inanely.

"Don't you start work today?" Romiko asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, not till this afternoon though, but I said I'd come in a bit earlier."

"You sure you're feeling all right? I mean, after last night…"

"I'm not skipping out on my first day of work!"

"But aren't the owners friends of yours, or something?"

"The children of my aunts old marriage."

Romiko only blinked.

"They're not blood related, they are like… step-cousins. But we've all been friends for years."

"Are they the ones who offered us a place to stay?"

"Yes, only they've already got four people under the one roof, I didn't want to impose."

"We're comfortable here." Romiko laughed just as the phone rang. Aiska sighed with relief as Romiko stood to answer it. She wasn't quite prepared to discuss the nightmare she had. At least, not yet.

"Oh, hello Shigure! What can I do for you?" Aiska began gathering the dishes as she listened.

"Well, Aiska has work this afternoon, but I'd be happy to come!" Romiko winked to Aiska, who merely rolled her eyes.

"A traditional teahouse her cousins run. I'm not sure where exactly." She paused as she switched ears.

"No I'm not doing anything today… I'd love to! I'll bring the jelly buns." She laughed before saying her goodbyes.

"Shigure sends his love to you." Romiko smiled as she gathered the rest of the dishes.

"I'm sure he does." Aiska sighed, shaking her head. "Now what are the two of you planning?"

"Actually he rang to say that it is Tohru's birthday today, and that he would like us to help him prepare everything for her surprise dinner tonight, if we're not doing anything. I told him you're working, but I'd be happy to stop by."

"And the jelly buns?" Romiko only laughed,

"He said to come early and we'll have afternoon tea as well." Aiska smiled knowingly as she paused to eye her friend.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently as she dumped the dishes in the sink and made for the stairs. "And since I made breakfast, you can do the washing up." Aiska called over her shoulder, "And then we're going to do some shopping. We're not eating out at Shigure's every night."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget your jelly buns!" Aiska laughed as she gathered as many of the shopping bags as she could.

"Oh I nearly forgot! You see if those photos are developed yet and I'll meet you over there." She cried, darting off with bags in tow. Aiska couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head at the girl. They had spent the morning regretting not making a list of the things they needed while running back and forth between the isles. Thankfully they had managed to find somewhere to get their photos developed, the last roll of their holiday film. As Aiska collected and paid for them, she seated herself on a nearby bench and began to open them.

"Hey! You're not going to look at them without me, are you?" Romiko cried as crept up behind Aiska, who jumped in surprise.

"Of course not." She replied innocently as they set off for home.

The two practically threw the bags in the kitchen before crowding around the photos and hurriedly ripping them open. They smiled as they studied each glossy image carefully, recalling the many fond memories the photos recalled.

"Ah, Parris. How I miss it."

"Europe was so beautiful. All those old buildings."

"Not to mention the second hand book stores." Romiko added.

"And the food! I'll never forget it!"

"It really was great."

"This is so depressing." Aiska sighed as she tossed the last photo onto the pile before them. "It's all over now, no more photos."

"Well, we do have four albums full of them already."

"I hate this! Ending a roll of film, it seems so… final. I'm never doing this again! It just depresses me!" She snarled as she leant back. "I wish it never had to end." Aiska glanced to Romiko, who was staring at her with glassy eyes. She raised an eyebrow as Romiko suddenly launched herself at Aiska, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I wish it never had to end either."

They remained in each other's arms for a moment before Aiska finally pulled away, hardly able to meet Romiko's gaze.  
"I have to get to work."

"And I should unpack those groceries, all those frozen things have probably thawed by now and gone bad!" She cried in realisation as she jumped up. Aiska quickly gathered her things and paused at the kitchen door, watching Romiko race about finding homes for everything.

"Are you going to Shigure's soon?"

"When I finish this."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, take care."

"And wish Tohru a happy birthday for me."

Romiko paused as she heard the front door close, a bag of frozen peas in her hand. She slowly wandered past the table holding the photos and scooped one up. With picture and peas in hand, she peaked through the door and watched as Aiska walked away. As she vanished from sight, her eyes darted to the photo of the two of them in one of those places that dress you up in those old fashioned clothing and take your picture. This one was in front of the Eiffel tower in beautiful eighteenth century dresses complete with little parasols. Romiko smiled to herself at the memory as she gently slid the door shut again and went back to the groceries.

------------------------------------------------------------

Aiska sneezed as the chilling breeze bit into her skin. She pulled her coat tightly around her as she continued along the street, her mind focused on the photographs and the memories they brought back.

"Good times." She smiled to herself just as she found herself walking along a familiar fence line. "This is… the main Sohma house." She muttered just as she paused at the gate, "I didn't realise my work is just down the road from here."

Aiska jumped as someone pulled the gate open from the inside.

"Hatori!"

"Aiska? What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just work down the road, at the teahouse."

"I see." He smiled as he continued opening the gate completely. Aiska shivered slightly as she glanced around the empty courtyard, her eyes darting to the empty windows as though expecting to see someone watching her.

"If I had realised I would be walking past here, I'd have brought that kimono with me. Then maybe I could get my clothes back." She laughed softly as Hatori raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter, I'll return it another day. Goodbye Hatori." She smiled and waved as Hatori watched her for a moment.

'_She left her clothes here the other day? They must still be in Akito's room.' _Hatori shrugged to himself as pulled his car keys out.

"Sir? Master Sohma wishes to see you." A servant interrupted his thoughts just as he was about to leave. Hatori sighed and nodded in acknowledgment as he slammed the door and made his way towards Akito's rooms.

Akito had been pacing his room most of the afternoon when he had spotted Hatori talking with someone at the gate. Curiously he had glanced out of the shadows to find _that_ girl standing before Hatori smiling and laughing. She had waved her goodbye and continued down the street as Hatori watched her for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

With a scowl, Akito decided he would like a word with the doctor before he left.

Hatori knocked gently and slid the door open to find Akito standing at the window with his back turned.

"Akito…?"

"What did she want?"

Hatori hesitated.

"Where is she going?"

"She works at the teahouse down the road."

"What did she say?"

"She needs to return the kimono… and get her own clothes back." Akito smiled to himself slyly as he motioned to the clothes sitting in a corner, neatly folded. Hatori moved to collect them.

"Leave them. She can have _her_ clothes back when she returns _my_ kimono." Akito snapped as Hatori froze, his eyes lingering on the clothes before he turned back to Akito.

"Romiko found out about the curse."

"How?"

"She fell into Kyo."

"That stupid boy always was a klutz." Akito muttered under his breath.

"What would you have me do?" Hatori asked, hiding his apprehension.

"If we erase one's memory, we'll have to erase them both."

"Is that what you wish?"

Akito seemed to hesitate.

"Leave them." He finally remarked, turning to Hatori at last. His gaze was dark and he had a strange smile on his face. "I see no reason to erase their memories just yet. Just be careful, all of you. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Kana now, would we?" Hatori bit his lip as Akito's eyes danced maliciously. He quickly dismissed Hatori, who paused at the door as Akito attempted to stifle a cough. Hatori risked a glance to Akito held a handkerchief to his mouth, glaring at the doctor.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Yes, I slept perfectly last night." Hatori hesitated, his hand on the door as he studied Akito.

"I'm fine, now get out!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Romiko and Shigure sat together on the porch, sipping tea and munching on jelly buns while laughing, waiting for the others to arrive home from school. They had spent the entire afternoon hanging decorations and preparing a large meal for that evening, when everyone would be coming over to wish Tohru a happy birthday.

"Ha'ri should be here soon." Shigure mused before taking another sip of tea.

"The two of you are close? Like myself and Aiska?"

"You could say that. Actually there's three of us, myself, Ha'ri and Ayame. We've been close all through school. They used to call us the three musketeers." He smiled as Romiko laughed.

They both jumped a mile when the door was abruptly thrown open and a woman popped her head around the corner.

"Shigure! That's not working!" She cried in frustration as she collapsed at his feet.

"Working?" Romiko's brow furrowed as she glanced between the two.

"Yes! Working! That thing you never seem to be doing!"

"I'm sorry, Mii but I seemed to have hurt my hand." He replied with mock severity as he held up his right hand, where a bandage had miraculously appeared.

"When did that happen?" Mii and Romiko chimed in unison. Shigure winked to Romiko as Mii attempted to rip her hair out.

"Your deadline is next week! How can you do this to me, Shigure!"

"You know, I used to work as a secretary, plus I've worked for writers before, typing as they dictate. If that's any consolation." They both turned to her in silence.

"Perfect! You're hired!"

"What?"

"Just until your hand is better." Mii added with a sly smile.

"I think it just miraculously healed."

"No! We're not taking any chances! This girl…"

"Romiko."

"Romiko will type for you, and maybe she'll be able to keep you on track. For once."

"But…but…"

"It's settled!"

"I guess I don't need to look for a job anymore." Romiko smiled cheerfully to the stunned Shigure as the woman, Mii, happily shook her hand in agreement.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHA! I love Akito : ) I love Shigure too. And Hatori. And Ayame. Hell I love them all!_


	8. A Blatant Filler

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Eight: A Blatant Filler. **

_Or better known as Morbidity._

Akito froze as Aiska quickly made her way down the street. Her hesitant eyes glanced his way as she paused. Her eyes once again darted to her watch and once again she raced off, the kimono still draped over her arm. _His _kimono. Akito's eyes narrowed as she vanished from sight. For the past week Akito had stood by the window, watching as the young woman passed. Each time she would glance towards his window and hesitate before hurrying off. Aiska had been carrying his kimono each time, but had yet to come forward.

'_She is afraid of me. Good.' _Akito smiled slyly as he turned from the window.

Aiska shook her head as she passed out of sight of the main Sohma house. Each day she had planned to return the kimono to Akito. And each day, she had been running late. Every time she was in sight of the estate, she was unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It unnerved her but she had decided not to get carried away with her paranoid delusions. She merely desired to get on with her life, as Romiko seemed to be doing with her new job. As she had stated, Shigure was not the kind of person to follow an agenda, much like Romiko.

Lost in thought, Aiska stumbled slightly, her eyes cast down as she paused, resting against a nearby tree for a moment.

'_Damn it!'_ She swore, the world swimming slightly around her. The nightmares had progressively been getting worse, and Aiska was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep.

'_At least Romiko wasn't here to see that.'_ She smiled wryly to herself.It was not that Aiska was trying to keep the dreams from Romiko; it was merely that they simply didn't bear discussion. Aiska shivered, the shadows of the previous nights replaying in her mind as the haunting images danced around her, laughing and jeering.

Life at the teahouse, her job, had been a rather pleasant distraction in comparison with the ongoing nightmares. Yet ultimately, Aiska did not care much for her job. She did what needed to be done, and that was all there was to it really. She was capable of putting up a front for the customers she served, a smiling, cheerful young lady who enjoyed her job and life in general. But she knew it was a lie. It was menial and almost pointless, Aiska was well aware of that. And yet, if she were to sit at home each day, she knew the repercussions would not be worth it. It had been Romiko who had dragged her from her original stupor but introducing Aiska to a world she had spent her life condemning.

'_Normal people do this kind of thing every single day. If they can do it, I can do it.' _Aiska scolded herself as she gathered herself and continued on her way.

Hurrying home later that evening, Aiska was still unable to shake the sense that a dark gaze was following her every move. She quickly risked a glance to the nearby window of the Sohma estate only to find a young man silhouetted by a flicking candle flame. He was leaning against the window sill, head resting on his hands as he seemed to watch her, hardly concerned by the fact he had been spotted.

'_What a weirdo.' _She snorted, thankful as she passed from his sight.

As Aiska dragged herself up the stairs and slid the door open, a wonderful aroma reached her nose.

"What's this? Something smells delicious! Did you get home early?" Aiska exclaimed as she kicked her shoes off in the hallway. Romiko smiled as Aiska wandered into the kitchen, following her nose.

"Yup Shigure and I finished a manuscript today. So we gave ourselves an early mark."

"So what's this one about?" Aiska knew Romiko was simply dying to tell her all about it.

With delight, Romiko launched into a detailed description over dinner, which Aiska hardly listen to. She had learnt very quickly in their friendship that some moments, such as now, it was simply best to just let Romiko prattle on. Although, Aiska did catch something about a collaborative partnership, which was developing between Shigure and Romiko, and as she carefully studied Romiko, she was sure of a subtle lift in her best friend's demeanour.

"Aiska… Aiska… Aiska, are you listening to me?" Romiko's voice finally managed to cut through her thoughts.

"Sorry, of course I was! I just didn't catch the last bit." What ever Aiska believed she saw in her friend's eyes was lost as she tried in vain to convince Romiko that she has been listening.

"Don't think you can get away with not telling me what all these nightmares are about by pretending you're not listening, because it wont work. Aiska Tokari, I'm warning you!" Romiko's glare sent waves of guilt crashing down onto Aiska forcing her to speak.

"Romiko, I honestly don't know what the nightmares are about. All I ever really see are shadowy figures that circle me. They never speak, and they never approach. They all just hang back, watching me with their faceless expressions."

"Did you know you often sleep talk as well?" Romiko frowned as Aiska's eyes widened. "I think it's a name, but I can never catch it. And sometimes I wake up hearing you moaning, like you're in pain or something. I really think you should tell Hatori before they get any worse."

"No. Not yet. They really aren't that bad." Aiska attempted to sound convincing.

"Well… alright. But if they get any worse I am going to call Hatori wether you like it or not." Romiko poked her playfully. "Now I think we've got a date with a certain lightsaber wielding hunk tonight and we wouldn't want to be late for that!" She laughed merrily as she danced around the room, DVD in hand.

Two hours later and the two friends stumbled towards their beds, exhausted after screaming over their movie.

"Ah, hot guys always hit the spot."

"Goodnight Romiko" Aiska laughed.

The night was strangely cold, as opposed to the usual crisp evening air and thankfully the two snuggled deep into their blankets. It was not long before the two drifted into a deep slumber.

Gasping, Aiska gulped for air as she tried to steady her racing heart. Gradually her pulse slowed and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Romiko sleeping soundly. At the same time she cursed under her breath, knowing all fresh attempts at sleep would be pointless. As quietly as possible, Aiska slipped from her bed and padded downstairs, praying she would not wake Romiko since it was the first decent nights sleep she's probably had in a while. She shivered slightly and flicked the heater on before easing the blinds open. With a smile she paused, watching the snow sprinkle down, coating the trees in a powdery coating, almost like icing sugar. She found herself staring at a nearby calendar, and with a gasp realised what she had been neglecting for the past few weeks. Aiska slid a nearby drawer open and pulled out her medium sized ruby velvet diary. She carefully seated herself at the table and, with pen in hand, opened the book to a new page, where she began to write.

_Age: 20. Time: 3:10am. _

_As one can guess, heart is still beating. Quite a surprise really as have been unable to cure latest cold. Chest pains still coming at constant intervals, usually mid afternoon. Have seen a doctor, who is part of the family who owns the house we rent. House is beautiful and have been here now for about three weeks. The Sohma's, however, are strange ones. Romiko is working for a Shigure Sohma, an author. She is typing for him while his hand is 'injured'. Employment will therefore be long term, from what I've gathered. All Sohma members seem nice so far. Met the head of the family, Akito Sohma. Strange man. Surprisingly young but has some issues. Serious issues. Walk past their estate to get to work (which is mildly entertaining but mostly dull, pointless work) and get the distinct impression someone is watching me. Cannot tell whom. Looks kind of like Akito, but it is hard to tell. Don't know why the head of the house would be watching me though. Perhaps he is some kind of pervert. Or perhaps a stalker? No, that doesn't bear thinking about. _

_Winter in Japan surprisingly cold at the moment, but still beautiful. Everything is settling down nicely, with the house and with the neighbours, some more members of the Sohma family. A surprisingly large family it would seem, and with some strange secrets. Was told not to say anything, so won't write it down. Just take my word for it, they've got some hell of a secret! _

_I am also having some seriously disturbing nightmares, and they're always exactly the same, with a shadowy figure standing over me, merely mocking me with its presence. It ignores all questions and merely stands there watching me. Occasionally it might also circle me. The dream is most upsetting, although I'm not quite sure why I'm so afraid during the ordeal. Every time I seem to wake up with a cry, or even screaming. I get the feeling there's a part of this dream that I simply cannot remember, or perhaps don't want to remember. It is hard to tell. Romiko wishes me to tell Hatori, my doctor, but I'm not too sure. After all, what can he really do for me? Other than attempt to keep me alive for a little while longer. Good intentions, I know, but ultimately it amounts to the same outcome. I am going to die. Too early for my liking. But what can I really do? Nothing, that's what. Every day should be a blessing, but sometimes it doesn't seem like that. _

_I may only ever update this journal of mine every year or so, but the story never seems to change. I go from one day to another asking myself, 'Will today be the day? Will I never see the dawn again?' But each day ends and begins anew and here I remain. I feel so pessimistic, so morbid. And yet… my heart still goes out to Romiko. It is cruel of me to befriend her like this, and to leave her the way I will have to. I am left with no choice, and yet, I do not feel strong enough to carry on by myself anymore. Have I grown accustomed to having her by my side? Too dependent, probably. But she is so dear to me, and now the thought of being alone, even now, is too daunting for me to handle. Romiko worries too much. About the dreams at the moment. I do not wish her to worry, but I cannot lie to her either. They scare me. And yet, I cannot tell why. Romiko is not sleeping all that well either. I hate keeping her awake like this, which is why I am thankful she did not wake this time. She needs her rest at the moment, so I am content to stay up and write.I hope Romiko finds herself someone while I am still alive. I wish to see her in capable hands before I can rest. It is my true wish for her. It seems the least I can do, after all. I want to know that she'll be taken care of when I'm not here to keep an eye on her anymore. _

_I shall write more on the Sohma's another time, if I am given that long. Especially Akito. That man is surely hiding something. I should know, I used to be like that too. Still am to a degree, I suppose. _

_Oh well, until death takes me…_

_Aiska… _

Aiska let the pen fall from her fingers, watching as it rolled off the book and onto the table before coming to a halt. With a sad smile, she closed the book and slid it back into its drawer just as Romiko staggered into the room, managing to stub her toe on the table in the process.

"Good morn…ow! That hurt! Morning. Been up long?"

Aiska quickly glanced to the clock, _'Eight o'clock.' _

"No, not really." She smiled, thankful Romiko didn't seem to suspect anything as she rose to prepare breakfast.

"Are you going to return that kimono today? You have had it for about three weeks now." Romiko asked after noticing it hanging on the nearby hall tree.

"Oh yes! I'll leave early today and do that before I forget again. I've been taking it with me for the past two weeks! But each day I end up running late, and haven't gotten out until late. But today I'll definitely return it." Aiska nodded with determination as she passed a plate to Romiko. "Make sure I don't forget!"

"Will do."

* * *

_I just lost my other line... points to the thing above How odd. _

_Yes it's a filler!A rather pointless filler chapter that needs to be there for a variety of annoying reasons! This author does appologise, and she also appologises for the shortness of this chapter and for theblatant removal ofYuki, Kyo and Tohru from the story. They are irrelevant characters, that'sall. I still love them! I promise the next couple of chapters will be good. I can't wait to write them! Cheers all..._


	9. Return of the Kimono

_Guilt got the better of me... the next chapter is also under construction. Enjoy!__**

* * *

**_

Beyond the Darkness

**Chapter Nine: Return of the Kimono**

"Forgetting something?" Romiko smiled as she held up the same kimono Aiska had been carrying around with her for the past few weeks. With a groan, Aiska grabbed it along with the rest of her things.

"Surely you don't need to leave over an hour before you're supposed to start work?"

"Well, I don't know how long it might take."

"Just to return a kimono?"

"And get my own clothes back."

"This has something to do with the head of the house, doesn't it?" Romiko smiled knowingly.

"What are you implying?" Aiska snapped.

"Oh nothing." She laughed innocently. Aiska only sighed in frustration.

"Last time I was there he was, well… weird."

"Weird?" Romiko raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm just not going to take any chances." Aiska finished, sliding the door open just as the phone rang.

"You get that, and I'll see you later." She waved before heading off.

"Oh Aiska?" Romiko called after her a moment later. "Bad news, I'm afraid." She frowned with mock severity. "That was your work. They want you to come in early."

"How early?" She groaned.

"As soon as you possibly can."

"What? I guess I'll be there soon." Aiska sighed as she trudged up the stairs again and hung the kimono on the hall tree.

"Just return it tomorrow, it's your day off, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to." Aiska hesitated, "See you later."

"Take care."

Aiska raced down the street; thankful that she did not have to drag the kimono along once more since there was no way she'd be able to find the time to stop by to see Akito.

"Just hope he hasn't lost my clothes." She muttered to herself as she jogged on, the thought of the Sohma estate's gates casting shadows over her slim form made her shiver nervously.

Akito leant against the fence, listening to the quickened footfalls on the sidewalk as his prey approached the gate entrance. He smiled wryly as he listened, expecting her to pause like she usually did. To his utter annoyance, Aiska raced on without so much as a glance into the courtyard. Akito's eyes narrowed dangerously as the young woman disappeared from his sight, clearly without a thought for him or his kimono.

"She's early today." He muttered to himself, his teeth clenched in anger. "How _dare_ she be _early_." Straitening his kimono, Akito gradually wandered back into his garden where he seated himself beside the pond, now frozen over after last night's snowfall.

"You should not be out here." A voice broke the silence as Akito trailed his finger over the ice.

"And what business is that of _yours_?" Akito snapped, grasping a handful of snow in his fist.

"Someone must look out for your health, since you won't do it yourself." Hatori sighed, his hands buried in the pockets of his coat. Akito pressed his lips together, his eyes hard as he studied the doctor. With a sigh, Hatori seated himself on the porch, his head cocked as he met Akito's unwavering gaze.

"I hear it is Aiska's day off tomorrow." Hatori offered, pausing to gauge Akito's response.

"So?" Akito replied, his hair falling before his eyes.

"It is just a thought."

"And what are you implying?" Akito cocked his head, trying to hide his curiosity. Hatori shrugged as he stood.

"You could both use the company." Akito watched as Hatori bowed before vanishing around the building.

Hatori paused, leaning against the side of the building, listening as Akito eventually rose and made his way inside. Once he heard the door slide shut, Hatori pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it and took a deep breath, his mind wandered to Aiska.

'_Please don't let us down, Aiska.' _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"It seems simple to me." Shigure stated over the phone, "They will either become best friends, or kill each other. The latter is more likely in my opinion."

"I've seen him watching for her each day she walks past."

"You reckon he'll kill her?"

"I don't think so." Hatori sighed, remembering when the two met. Aiska was certainly a handful. But what did he hope to achieve by this? The God had not even asked after her. Akito didn't even know she bore the same fate as he. But then, neither did Aiska.

"What are you hoping? That the two will fall madly in love?" Shigure laughed. "Somehow I can't see Akito opening his heart anytime soon."

"It's not that." Hatori hesitated. He wasn't even sure what he expected. Understanding? He shook his head at the vain belief. "Why did you call me, Shigure?"

"Oh? Changing the subject now, are we? Well I rang because I'm a little concerned over Romiko. She's been quite pale lately and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Like she hasn't been sleeping."

"Did you ask her?"

"Well… no."

"Then what do you want me to do about it? I can hardly sleep these nights; it's just how it is. Her friend is dying, how would you feel? Lying in bed each night with nothing but the thought of losing Aiska on your mind?"

"I suppose you're right, Ha'ri. But I do wish you wouldn't tell me to imagine such a thing. Aiska… or Romiko." Shigure sighed dreamily.

"I swear you should be arrested." Hatori promptly hung up in disgust.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

'_What do I want? I don't know anymore.' _Akito scowled as he leant against the window, staring into the horizon, stained pink and orange with the setting sun. He did not have to wait long until he noticed the shadow of a young woman fall across the entrance. His face was emotionless as he found himself leaning against the gate, watching her every move as she approached. Their eyes finally met as Aiska paused, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Akito Sohma, a pleasure to see you again." She bowed her head in respect. He merely cocked his head to study her.

"I'm still waiting for my kimono." His voice was as emotionless as his eyes.

"I would be happy to return it tomorrow. In return for my own clothes, of course." She replied solemnly. He looked down his nose at her as she shifted her bag to her other shoulder. Akito waved a hand dismissively as he turned to leave.

"I won't expect you to stay tomorrow." He remarked coolly over his shoulder as he turned from her.

Aiska stood frozen to the spot as she watched Akito vanish into the darkness from which he had appeared.

'_That man has some serious issues.'_ Aiska thought with a scowl as she shook her head in annoyance and continued on her way.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"What's with the sour look?" Romiko remarked as Aiska dumped her things in the hallway and kicked her shoes off.

"I just had a strange encounter with one Akito Sohma."

"Not him again! What happened?"

"He materialises out of no where, demands me return his kimono tomorrow, tells me I needed have to bother staying, then vanishes again! He didn't even say goodbye." Aiska snarled, collapsing into a nearby seat.

"Told you, you should have returned the kimono weeks ago." Romiko scolded as she jabbed a thumb towards the kimono still hanging on the hall tree.

"But all this for a stupid kimono? If anything _I _should be the one demanding the return of my clothes!"

"Calm down, you can sort everything out tomorrow."

"Oh, we'll sort everything out tomorrow, don't you worry." Aiska smiled slyly, ignoring Romiko's frown.

"No violence!"

"But…"

"I said _no violence_."

"Ok, ok. Don't need to give me that look." Aiska muttered as she wandered upstairs to get changed.

"Good!" Romiko sang cheerfully as she went back to her cooking.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Hatori beeped the horn one last time being finally dragging himself from his car. He quickly made his way onto the porch and promptly knocked. A flustered Romiko threw the door open, catching Hatori by surprise.

"Will you help me?"

"What is it?"

"It's Aiska." Hatori felt his heart jump. "She refuses to see this Akito person." His heart instantly crashed again. He managed to hide a grimace of annoyance as Romiko bustled him inside.

"Aiska? What's the matter?" Hatori knocked on her door.

"I will _not _see that _man_ just because he bid me to! Maybe if he actually asked _nicely_, but since he didn't, screw him!" Hatori ran his fingers through his hair. He had definitely not anticipated this.

"Oh Aiska? Please?" Romiko called.

"Why should I?"

"You seemed all right with it last night."

"That was last night! This is now!"

"Was it a nightmare?" Romiko's question was met with a momentary silence. Hatori turned a puzzled gaze to Romiko.

"She's been having nightmares lately, not sleeping." Romiko replied, loud enough for Aiska to hear.

"It's not important!" She snapped.

"Maybe I should…"

"You should _what_?" Aiska threw her door open, revealing herself to be dressed in a simple knee length, traditional yukata, with a pale sapphire kimono over the top that swept the floor as she moved. Hatori had the desire to look away from the woman who reminded him so much of Akito. She was slightly shorter than the man, but had the same fiery glare that Akito had when he was enraged.

"You need your rest, and Akito needs his kimono…"

"Then _you_ give it to him!"

"And what about your own clothes?" Aiska hesitated, biting her lip. "Surely you are not afraid…"

"I am _not afraid_!" She hissed.

"Then perhaps you should prove it to him by coming."

"Fine then! I'll prove to you all I'm not afraid of anything!" Aiska snarled, slamming the door again.

"What are you…?"

"Getting dressed." Aiska replied shortly as Romiko had to stifle a laugh.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was very tactful of you, doctor." She smiled. He merely shrugged as they trudged downstairs together.

"Why _does_ this Akito wish to see Aiska?" Hatori merely sighed, unsure of the answer himself as he leant against the doorframe, waiting for Aiska to make her appearance.

Eventually Aiska descended, wearing a knee-length suede skirt, boots and a coat over the top. She cast them both a sullen glance as she brushed past them, plucking the kimono from the hall tree on her way past.

"Well come on, I'd rather get this over and done with, if you please." She remarked over her shoulder as she leant against Hatori's car.

"Take care, Aiska." Romiko called after her.

"I'll be back soon, Romiko." She replied as she dropped into the car. Hatori cast Romiko a small smile as he vanished into the car. Romiko waited until the car was out of sight before heading back inside.

The ride for Aiska and Hatori was unnervingly silent as Aiska busied herself with the passing scenery.

"You will have to forgive Akito, tact has never been his strong point." Hatori glanced to Aiska, who merely shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Once they had pulled into the driveway of the Sohma estate, Hatori cut the engine and turned to Aiska. "I never told him. It is not my right to do so." Aiska raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"I'll be honest, I don't like the man much. I personally don't wish to stay, and I won't trouble you to drive me home, I'd rather walk." She did not wait for Hatori to reply as she got out. She walked up the stairs of the porch and turned to Hatori.

"Where…?"

Hatori nodded towards a nearby door. "Straight down the hall, he's in the room on the end."

"Thank you, Hatori."

The entire building was eerily still. She shivered nervously as she paused before the last door, raising her hand to knock.

"Enter." The voice spoke before her hand had even touched the door. She hesitated before gently sliding the door open and slipping into the room.

* * *

_I seem to end chapters on really bad cliff hangers, don't I? -giggles- _

_I'm writing it! Don't panic! _


	10. Sparkle of Hope

_YAY! I UPDATED! Then I re-wrote bitsof the chapter, added a fewdetailsand reposted it._

_Did I go over board with the "nice" bit? I hope not. Cheers all! __**

* * *

**_

Beyond the Darkness

**Chapter Ten: Sparkle of Hope **

"Akito." She greeted him solemnly, bowing her head as she held the kimono out to him. Akito slowly turned and approached her, his hair falling before his eyes.

"Hello, Miss Tokari." He ignored the kimono in her hands, staring deeply into her eyes as she slowly rose, with curiosity burning within her. His voice was smooth and eloquent, quite the opposite from what she had expected. "You should join me for afternoon tea." He added almost slyly.

'_There's the real Akito, demanding and sinister.' _She thought with a sigh as she placed the kimono on a nearby table and removed her coat. He bid her sit at a nearby makeshift table, and she did so unwillingly. Akito gently lowered himself on a cushion opposite her.

"Why are you here, Aiska Tokari?" He asked her simply, no true emotion to his voice.

"Why am I here" She paused to swallow her anger. "We have moved here because your house was perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes. Not too small, not too large, a great location, a beautiful area and wonderful neighbours." She forced a smile as Akito tilted his head.

"But why?" Her brow furrowed at his question. "Why here?"

"Well, I have distant relatives who own a traditional tea house down the road from here, so your house was closest to my work."

"You're a waitress." It came out as a sneer, but somehow it seemed as though that was not the way he had meant it.

"Yes, I am."

"Your choice field of work?" He fought the emotion out of his voice once more.

"No, not really."

"Then what is?" Akito's lips curled into small smile, as though proud of the uncomfortable position he held his guest in.

"I have no 'choice' field of work." Aiska replied shortly. Unable to hold eye contact with him any longer, Aiska's eyes took to roaming the room, studying the simplicity in which Akito seemed to live. Very few ornaments adorned the space, and before she could help herself, she was twirling the tassels of the rug in her fingers. Akito sat silently, his gaze seemingly detached as he watched her every movement, until his eyes landed on the clip holding her ebony hair from her shoulders.

'_That clip… it can't be. She must have found it in that house.' _Even as he told himself so, Akito did not believe it. He had forgotten he had horded it since he had found it as a child during a visit to the Sohma family's hot springs. That little girl, who had collapsed beneath his window, shedding tears he had felt little sympathy for.

'_What was it she had yelled? It's not fair!' _The image would not leave his mind as he studied Aiska. That girl had abandoned the clip once she had calmed and composed herself, and he had noticed the simple object left in the grass. He could not explain why, but he collected it that day, the exquisite detail of the bird in flight, with the silver comb melded into the bird's tail had fascinated him, and he had refused to give it up, no matter what. But here he was, staring at it in the hair of another young woman, and for some reason, it suited her.

"Akito Sohma, surely you did not invite me here to play Twenty Questions." Aiska smiled wryly, her gaze finding his darkened eyes once more. He opened his mouth to remark, but quickly closed it again, as though he had something on his mind, but was unable to find the words.

"Come now! You of all people should know that two people who clearly have too much to hide can never have a pleasant conversation over tea." His gaze narrowed as she laughed sarcastically. His lips twisted into a sneer just as there was a tentative knock on the door.

"What is it?" Akito hissed through clenched teeth just as a servant slid the door open and nervously bowed before placing a tray of tea and rice cakes on the table between them. The young woman quickly bowed again and raced from the room. Aiska merely raised an eyebrow.

"You even have the servants afraid of you." She observed, glancing to Akito with a playful sparkle in her eye.

"So?" He remarked, eyeing the rice cakes with distaste while trying to push the hair clip from his mind. Before long they both found themselves staring at the teapot, expecting the other to pour the tea.

"Well?" She gave a frustrated sigh at last.

"Well what?"

"So pour the tea."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the host, and I am your guest." For reasons beyond Aiska's understand, Akito seemed taken aback by this. Gingerly he picked up the teapot and managed to pour her a cup of tea without spilling any on her, much to Aiska's surprise. Akito practically dropped the pot as he sat back, his gaze flitting out the window to avoid Aiska's. She raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and picked the pot up herself. With a delicate ease she poured Akito a cup of tea and gently placed the pot back down. With a smile she raised her cup, cast Akito a small smile and bowed her head before sipping her tea. Hesitantly Akito followed in suit, delicately taking a sip as though his lips had not touched the hot liquid in a very long time.

"Tea is very good for you, you clearly don't drink enough of it."

"Why should I bother?" He snarled.

"You know, I used to think the exact same thing." Aiska mused, swirling the tea in her cup. "But you know what? I say if you've got to go, you might as well go down fighting."

"You… you confuse me."

"Do I?" She smiled playfully.

"You're like something from a dream… a shadow of my imagination…."

A knock interrupted Akito as Hatori entered, not waiting for a reply. As he slid the door open, he found Aiska and Akito sitting opposite each other with a cup of tea in their hands and a distant look in their eyes. He fought back a smile as he bowed, well aware of Akito's tightened grasp on his cup.

"I don't mean to interrupt…"

"Then don't." Akito snapped.

"…But it is time for your check-up." Hatori watched as the two figures before him tensed. "Both of you." He added as the two glanced to each other before promptly looking away. Aiska downed the remaining tea and slammed the cup down on the table,

"Well I hate to be in the way, so I'll just take my clothes and get going." She remarked nervously as she rose. Akito waved a hand towards her garments lying on the table beside his kimono. The men watched as she gathered her things together and pulled her coat on. Just as she brushed past Hatori, he whispered,

"I do hope you're not trying to avoid me. I want to know about these nightmares." Aiska ignored him as she slid the door open, before turning back to them.

"Goodbye Hatori, Akito. Thank you kindly for the tea." She paused, her eyes lingering on Akito for a moment before she vanished out the door.

Akito rose without a word and made his way over to the window as Hatori merely watched him.

"Leave me." Akito muttered, his attention elsewhere. Hatori stood behind Akito, following his gaze out the window, to the young woman who had stumbled across his Akito aviary. Aiska whispered to the birds as they flittered about the large enclosure, watching as they cocked their heads to study her. She smiled to herself as she pulled her coat tightly around her before she sneezed. She glanced about her, seemingly grateful no one had noticed before she headed for the gate, pausing every now and then to inspect something in Akito's garden. Once she was out of sight, Akito collapsed, his back against the wall as he broke down into a series of dry, painful coughs. Hatori stood over him as Akito took a deep breath, his breathing rough and irregular. The man's eyes were closed and brow furrowed slightly in pain. Hatori sighed as he closed the windows and door, annoyed that he would allow the cold in. He turned the heater up and turned to find Akito sitting against the wall, his head resting back against the panelling.

"Why… does she need… a check-up?" He asked, his lungs still burning.

"The same reason that you do, because she's not well. Only she drinks her tea to stop the cough." Hatori glanced down to the barely touched tea before meeting Akito's darkened gaze.

"Where did she get the hair clip?"

Hatori's hesitance said enough. Akito managed to push himself onto his feet, turning to face the doctor.

"Why?"

"She said she had lost one just like it when she was young, at a hot spring near here." Hatori watched carefully as Akito turned away, clearly deep in thought.

"Get out."

"Akito…"

"Out!" He snarled, throwing the window open once more. Hatori shrugged as he bowed and made his way to the door.

"That hair clip…" He heard Akito mutter just as he slid the door shut.

---------------------------------------------------

Aiska slowly made her way home, her mind lost in thought as she replayed the afternoon in her head.

'_He had been almost tolerable. But what had he meant? I'm like a shadow of his imagination?' _Akito's behaviour had surprised her; he had been much more tolerable than the previous instances when she had found herself alone with the strange man. She still found it largely unnerving that he tended to watch her from his window whenever she past, or perhaps it was more her imagination. She shook her head, disgusted at her own paranoia as she picked her way along the path just as the house came into view.

'_Perhaps I misheard, or he meant something else, and just didn't get to finish the sentence.' _Aiska mused to herself before pushing the thought from her mind, allowing the serenity calmed her as birds twitted overhead and the breeze swept through the grass, rustling the bushes. Everything was so beautifully peaceful as Aiska mounted the stairs, she couldn't help but smile.

Romiko threw the door open, making Aiska jumped as she screamed her name,

"Aiska! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Calm down! You know where I've been." Aiska replied, catching the phone as Romiko threw it at her. "What are you so worked up about?"

"I even rang Shigure!" She cried, marching Aiska inside as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Aiska, you're back I take it. Romiko has been so worried. How did everything go with Akito?"

"Everything was fine… why?"

"Oh no reason." He replied evasively just as Romiko snatched the phone back.

"I'll talk to you later, Shigure." He voice instantly softened as she spoke, and Aiska felt a sly smile creep onto her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You like him, don't you."

Romiko blinked and hesitated. "So, uh, what would you like for dinner?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Aiska replied with a smile as she wandered into the kitchen, Romiko following close behind.

"I never said that!"

"You don't need to." She laughed, burying her head in the refrigerator.

"Well? What about Akito and you?" Aiska popped her head over the door to glare at her friend,

"And what _about_ Akito and I?"

"Still hate him?"

"Yes, but not quite as bad."

"What happened?" Romiko asked, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"He was… nice. Well, nicer than usual."

"Come on! Details!"

"What's to tell? We had tea, nearly got into a few arguments and I left when Hatori came in. Something about a check…" Aiska didn't finish the sentence as she pulled a handful of items out of the fridge.

"So what do you feel like tonight?"

"Aiska." Romiko frowned. "What did Hatori want?"

Aiska sighed, "Check-up." She finally muttered.

"And you ran."

"I didn't run!'

"But you avoided it."

"…maybe."

"You just don't want to tell him about the dreams. You haven't even told _me_ about them!"

"They're nothing important." Waves of guilt washed over Aiska as she glanced to her friend. "Hey! I said I'd tell Hatori if they got any worse!"

"What about last night's dream?"

"That wasn't worse, that was just a little more… vivid."

"Aiska!"

"All right! Next time I have a nightmare, I'll tell Hatori… even though I still don't see what he could possibly do about them."

"Good! And I'll order the take out!" Romiko laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

Aiska screamed, her breathing ragged as her wide eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness. Something sticky and warm on her wrist caught her attention just as Romiko crashed through the door, flicking the lights on the process. A blinded Aiska could only blink as she heard Romiko swear. She dropped onto her knees beside Aiska and quickly began picking up the pieces of a broken lamp.

"What…happened?"

Romiko didn't reply as she raced from the room with the pieces, only to return shortly with bandages and warm water. Without a word, Romiko took Aiska's wrist and began wiping it down. Before long the water had turned a deep crimson as Romiko finished tying a bandage around Aiska's wrist.

"I'm calling Hatori in the morning." Romiko stood as Aiska studied the bandage, her brow furrowed.

"Romiko?" She whispered before her eyelid drooped and she collapsed back against the mattress.


	11. Shameless Romantic Moment

_Yeah title says it all! All for you my bestest best friend, Romiko! Well not all of it... you know what I mean...__**

* * *

**_

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Eleven: Shameless Romantic Moment for my Best Friend.**

Romiko yawned as she dropped into a seat opposite Aiska, who sat nervously picking at the bandage on her wrist.

"Shall I call Hatori?"

"You might have to." She replied dryly.

"And the dream?"

"What about it?"

"What the hell is going on, Aiska?" Romiko tried not to let her anger bubble over, but neither of them had slept well that night, Romiko had stayed up to watch over Aiska, who had tossed and turned, trying to fight off the recurring dream.

"Well, if you must know. At first it was more… distant, like a movie, where I was being circled by these shadowy figures, and no matter what I said, they would never approach. Until last night…"

"When you woke up screaming and slit your wrist open when you lashed out at the lamp." Romiko stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes. You see, the puzzle was suddenly put into place, and the scene dramatically changed. I see this figure looming over me, screaming abuse and threatening me. Then the scene changed again, and suddenly I am that figure, looming over this small child, screaming and abusing him, and I have no idea why. I just feel so angry, so frustrated and all I can do is scream. And I know it's wrong, and I feel so terrible about it but it's like I have no control over the situation. Then just before I manage to regain control, the scene switches back and I'm being abused again. The figure raises a hand to strike me, I scream and try to cover myself and that's usually when I wake up."

"Who are the figures?"

"I don't know. They're always in shadow. The whole scene is completely foreign to me. It's like someone being robbed on the streets, or perhaps someone abusing a child. I just don't know." Aiska buried her face in her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Romiko rose and made her way to the phone. She dialed Hatori's number as she watched Aiska sip her tea, her hands shaking.

"Hatori? Hi! This is Romiko."

"Is everything all right?"

"Well, not really. Aiska had a little… accident last night."

"What kind of accident?"

"She managed to slit her wrist open…" Romiko paused as Hatori began choking on something. "It was an accident, I assure you! I bandaged her wound, but it might be wise for you to see to her, if you have the time."

"I'll be over after lunch."

"Thank you so much."

"I have work this afternoon." Aiska interjected, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh… perhaps Aiska could drop by on her way to work?"

Hatori hesitated, "Very well."

"Goodbye."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I tell him about the dreams? Because I'd rather not."

"That decision is up to you. You probably should, but then it's not like he can stop them all together. You do need your sleep though and he may be able to help."

Aiska sighed as she made her way up the stairs to get ready for work.

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, it's ok. Shouldn't you be at Shigure's soon?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind…" Romiko smiled in spite of herself.

"No, you go to Shigure's, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and whoever is home first can make dinner."

"All right then." Romiko chuckled to herself.

Aiska slowly dragged herself towards the main Sohma house, hardly eager to retell the harrowing events of the previous night. As she came into view of the gate, she noticed Hatori standing there, waiting for her. She picked up her pace until she found herself standing before him.

"Hatori."  
"Aiska, I'm sorry but I need to make this quick." He greeted her, his eyes darting to Akito's window. She followed his gaze, but saw nothing. "Akito is not well."

"Is it serious?"

"Hopefully not, but this is what happens when you sleep with the window open in winter. At least you convinced him to start drinking tea again." He cast her a tired smile as she followed him towards his rooms.

"Now show me your wrist." Hatori pushed Aiska into a chair as he knelt alongside her, skillfully unwinding the bandage that Romiko had applied. Aiska kept her head turned as Hatori inspected the wound.

"Nothing too deep." He muttered more to himself as he rose, pulled on a pair of gloves and knelt down again with a bowl of warm water and some cream in his hands. Aiska closed her eyes as Hatori cleaned the wound. He applied the cream and bandaged her wrist once more.

"Get Romiko to change the bandage once every day or so, and apply this cream each time to make sure it doesn't become infected." He handed her a handful of spare bandages and the cream, which Aiska diligently threw into her bag.

"And what about these dreams?"

"They are not important, but they keep me up most of the night."

"What are they of?" Hatori asked, using a finger to turn Aiska's face to his. He was still kneeling beside her, and she felt her body tense as the remainder of the dream flashed through her mind.

"Just shadowy figures. Following my every move, that tends to get violent every now and then." She muttered, pulling her chin from his grasp and looking away.

"I am your doctor, it is not wise to keep things from me."

"The details are not important, but I'm not sleeping well." Hatori nodded and went searching through his supplies before returning to her side with a small vial of pills.

"Take one of these before dinner each night. They are very potent, but take a while to act. If you eat at seven, take one on an empty stomach and you'll probably pass out at about nine."

"Thank you, Hatori." She rose and bowed to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to Akito."

"Could you tell him…? I said hello?" Hatori studied her for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The days past slowly and each night Aiska found herself beleaguered by the same recurring nightmare which troubled her sleep. It was an image she was confronted with each time she closed her eyes, and she was unable to wake until the figure lashed out to strike her. Each time it happened, Romiko was awake besides her, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead to calm her, only to watch the same thing occur each time her eyes closed. Aiska could only last for half an hour in sleep before the dream would start. After an hour of thrashing her head from side to side and crying out in her sleep, her eyes would snap open. The drugs Hatori had offered her only helped her get to sleep, they were unable to ward off the nightmare, and only succeeded in sending her back to sleep again after the initial horror wore off. The following night she refused to take them, preferring to stay awake for as long as possible with Romiko sitting beside her bed, watching over once more. Fitful sleep came and went for both until they gave up and watched a movie together to pass the time until the sun rose. Yet while the sun was up, the two acted as though nothing was different, but everyone knew from their dull eyes and languid movements that neither was sleeping.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Romiko yawned as she seated herself before Shigure's computer while he circled behind her. Her eyes were dull and her hair had lost much of its spring as she typed away diligently.

"Romiko? Did you hear me?" She blinked as her eyes snapped open again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired. You were saying?" Shigure pursed his lips as he studied Romiko, whose eyelids were quickly growing heavy once more.

"Is everything all right?"

"Well…" Romiko sighed and rubbed her eyes before continuing, "It's Aiska. She's been having these nightmares, and the other day they worsened. She actually cut her wrist when she flailed around in her sleep."

"Hmm Hatori told me about that."

"She said the dreams are about a figure standing over a child, screaming abuse, and she keeps alternating between the aggressor and the child. Right before the aggressor strikes her, she wakes up screaming. I can't help but worry; any one of these dreams could kill her. I don't know what I'll do when I lose her. It's so hard, waking up every day wondering how much longer I'll have her in my life." Romiko was unable to meet Shigure's gaze, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I haven't slept at all in the past few days. I've been too frightened. Instead, I've been sitting beside Aiska's bed, watching her nightmares torment her." Romiko's face was buried in her hands, tears trickling between her fingers as she spoke. Shigure's eyes softened at the picture before him as he handed her his handkerchief.

"It must be hard for you. I admire your courage; Aiska is lucky to have a friend like you." Shigure whispered. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He added, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh no, please don't trouble yourself. We're supposed to be working, and I'm boring you with personal details." She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No trouble at all, you relax a moment." He wandered into the kitchen; glad she could not see the disbelief on his face.

'_Hatori needs to hear this one.' _He thought with a sigh, regarding the dream that Romiko had just told him. Before long he emerged carrying two steaming cups of tea only to find Romiko asleep with her head resting on her hands. He placed the cups on the table and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. He couldn't help but smile as he slipped his outer kimono off and wrapped it around her shoulders, gently brushing the curls from her face. His eyes softened as he seated himself opposite her and picked up his pen.

"Such beautiful inspiration." He muttered to himself with a grin as his pen quickly began to dart across the page. The only breaks he took for the next few hours were to glance across at Romiko, a small smile teasing at the corner of his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Come early evening Romiko awoke to find Shigure's kimono over her and Shigure nowhere in sight. She sat up and stretched her cramping muscles just as the door behind her slid open.

"Ah you're awake." He smiled, handing her a cup of tea. "You missed lunch."

"What time is it?" A dazed Romiko asked.

"After five."

"What? Aiska will be home soon!" She cried, jumping to her feet.

"Relax. I called Ha'ri while you were sleeping, and he and Aiska will be over shortly."

"You're too good to me… that is… us." Romiko gave him a grateful smile and blushed as she sunk back into her seat.

"It's a beautiful sunset this evening, why not sit on the porch while we wait?" Romiko readily agreed and the two shifted outside to watch as the sinking sun cast orange and pink shadows across the sky. She turned to him, catching his eyes studying her in the fading light; he mumbled something and turned away just as the sound of voices approached.

"Shigure! I leave you alone for just a little while and already you've found yourself someone else? I am insulted!" Ayame's voice rang clearly across the clearing just as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru approached the house on one side, while Aiska and Hatori approached on the other. All froze at the sound of Ayame's voice and turned to Shigure and Romiko.

"Come now, Aya…"

"Ah now I know when I've been defeated, and by such a pretty young lady at that. Well I do hope the two of you will be happy together." He laughed, covering the ground that separated them in a few steps to kiss Romiko's hand.

"And you must be Romiko. I've heard _so_ much about you." Romiko was too stunned to speak.

"Come now children, we should leave the love birds to it." Ayame commanded, just before he spotted Hatori. "Ha'ri! Don't tell me you've found yourself a pretty young lady as well! Well what am _I_ supposed to do now?"

"Ayame." Hatori gritted his teeth.

"You must be Ayame Sohma, what a pleasure." Aiska stepped forward and bowed.

"I do believe the pleasure is all mine." He smiled, returning her bow.

"We should _all_ go inside, you're scaring the kids." Ayame glanced to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru and laughed before racing to Yuki's side.

"Don't you think it's true? Yuki? Shigure and Romiko do look very cute together."

"Stop teasing them!" He snarled, even though he could hardly keep the fascination out of his eyes. Clearly the children hadn't realized this fact either.

"Now you know I'm right!"

"Ayame, go inside." Hatori cut him off, massaging his temples from the frustration.

"All right! Come on Yuki, come sit beside your big brother!"

Hatori and Aiska mounted the steps and passed the stunned Shigure and Romiko. Aiska hooked an arm around Romiko and pulled her to her feet.

"See, I'm not the only one who can see the completely obvious." She smiled and winked. "You are telling me all details later. And I do mean _all_."


	12. Lesson One: Don't Mess With Romiko

_Double Chapter! And I should have posted this about two weeks ago. hehehe don't hurt me! __**

* * *

**_

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Twelve: Lesson One: Don't Mess with Romiko.**

Aiska yawned and rubbed her eyes, fighting away the stinging that her lack of sleep had caused. As she found herself passing the Sohma estate, she glanced through the gate towards Akito's window to find the man leaning on the windowsill, his eyes on her. She bowed her head in acknowledgement, and even though he didn't move, she knew there was a small smile on his lips. It had been that way for a few days now. She would pass, bow her head and he wouldn't move a muscle to acknowledge her. But she knew that was just him. What the man lacked in social skills, he made up for in condescension. She shook her head, removing Akito Sohma from her thoughts as she neared the teahouse.

She greeted everyone and hurried to get changed for the daily opening. Many businessmen preferred to hold their conferences and meetings there over lunch and tea instead of in their buildings. Today was no different, with three of the private rooms booked, and one girl working each of the rooms. Aiska smirked to her friends as they led their guests to their respective rooms and recorded their orders. She did the same, smiling as warmly as possible as she excused herself to fetch their drinks. As she entered the kitchen, her world spun slightly, the lack of sleep making her light headed. As she brushed past a bench, she felt her fingertips brush metal and before she could do anything a sharp pain shot through her foot. She cried out in agony as she ripped the carving knife from her shoe, blood dripping from the tip as she dropped it. Her knees weakened as the darkness swam around her, pulling her down.

Aiska blinked, surprised to find herself surrounded by people, as she lay on the ground, unable to feel anything.

"Aiska? Aiska are you all right?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"They're on their way." The voices seemed foreign as she tried to sit, only to have a hand push her down again.

"Stay still, you'll be fine." The words were whispered in her ear as she slipped from consciousness once more.

All Aiska was able to recall of her ride in the ambulance was the shrill siren blaring and the anxious faces peering down at her. This was the last thing she wanted, yet she found herself unable to do anything about it as what ever drugs they have forced upon her made their rounds in her system, numbing her body and mind.

"Well, Miss Tokari, the knife was embedded in your foot pretty badly. It managed to skim the bone, but didn't break anything. You also managed to miss any major arteries, so we were able to keep the bleeding to a minimum."

"You make it sound as though I did this on purpose." Aiska remarked sarcastically as the two doctors glance to one another.

"Well, you could have, considering…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Perhaps you don't know?"

"Know what?" Her voice quavered at this.

"You are not a healthy person, Miss Tokari. We're worried about you. You know, there are operations that may…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She snapped.

"We are doctors, Miss Tokari." Their condescending attitudes were beginning to eat away at Aiska's patience as she eyed the two of them.

"If I wanted your help I would ask for it. Now when can I go?"

"We think it best if you stay here. Indefinitely."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Ha'ri! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Shigure smiled as Hatori slid the door open breathlessly.

"Romiko, I had a call from Aiska's work a little while ago. It seems she had an accident."

"What? What kind of accident? Is she all right? Where is she?" Romiko was quickly approaching hysteria as she jumped from her seat.

"Calm down. I don't know the details, but they called an ambulance for her and she's been taken to hospital. They tried to ring you, but you weren't home, so they called me." Romiko seemed to falter, falling against the wall. Shigure leapt to catch her only to transform as he wrapped his arms around her. He sat at her feet, looking up at her earnestly.

"I'm alright." Her hand rested on her chest as she glanced from Shigure to Hatori.

"Come, I'll take you to her."

"Thanks." She dropped to her knees and gazed into Shigure's eyes for a moment. "And than you, Shigure." She ran her fingers through his fur before jumping to her feet and following Hatori down the stairs.

The journey was made in solemn silence; both minds too busy worrying not only about Aiska and her condition, but also about the consequences of a trip to the hospital.

"What happened, exactly?" Romiko finally broke the silence.

"I was told they found her in the kitchen, a knife beside her and blood dripping from her foot. She was unconscious for most of it. It seems as though they believe she could have done it on purpose."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Hatori glanced to her, eyebrow raised.

"Of course it is! She's going to die anyway! Why would she make it sooner rather than later?"

"You know her best, and from what I gather, I would agree. But that doesn't mean the doctors at the hospital will."

The two ran down the hall once they reached the hospital, dodging nurses and patients until they finally rounded on the wing Aiska was being kept in. It did not take long for them to find Aiska, for all they had to do was follow the screaming.

"I am _not_ staying in this wretched place and there is nothing you can do to make me!"

"But Miss Tokari…"  
"How _dare _you attempt to take control of my life? I am going to die! It's as simple as that! And I will not spend the last moments of my life locked up in here!"

Romiko and Hatori threw the door open and quickly ducked as Aiska hurled a jug of water at one of the doctors. He had moved just in time as the glass smashed against the wall, splashing them all with water.

"Aiska!" Romiko cried, racing to her side with Hatori doing the same. Aiska's eyes darted between the two of them just as she grasped a glass and aimed it at another doctor. Before she could throw the second, Hatori grabbed onto her wrist and shoulder and pushed her back down onto the bed. She struggled; anxious to knock Hatori away and get out of that sterile, cold world they had forced her into.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Romiko smiled sweetly as she pulled the curtain around the bed. She spun to face a still struggling Aiska.

"Right woman! Shut up!"

"Why? So I can let those bastards win?" She hissed, elbowing Hatori in the stomach.

"Shut up or else I'll tell everyone in this hospital about that time by the lake when you were ten." Aiska instantly froze. She scowled but said nothing as Romiko glanced to Hatori. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's worse." She smiled as he slowly released Aiska, who refused to meet either of their eyes.

"Now," Romiko announced, throwing the curtain open again. "We can get down to business. What seems to be the problem?"

The three doctors stared at the now silent Aiska before glancing to one another.

"Well, she came in with a wound to her foot, which we addressed. But upon conducting a physical discovered something a little more serious."

"Yes, yes Aiska has aortic stenosis, what's your point?" The one speaking blinked and stuttered slightly, surprised by Romiko's frankness.

"Well, we can't rightly allow her to leave. There are treatments available…" He hesitated as he glanced to Aiska. She was trembling in rage and opened her mouth to comment, only to have Romiko shoot her a glare. Instantly she shut her mouth again and looked away.

"Doctors, I would like to introduce Dr. Hatori Sohma." Romiko remarked, motioning to Hatori. "He has been seeing to Aiska's needs and he and I will be happy to sit down tomorrow and discuss this properly. It is getting late after all and I'm sure you all have patients and duties that need attending. I shall stay with Aiska overnight to see to her."

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over."

"I said I _shall_ stay overnight with Aiska." Romiko's eyes narrowed dangerously as the two glanced from Aiska, to Romiko, to each other and then to Aiska again, clearly under the belief that a woman able of silencing Aiska was not meant to be messed with. They sighed and agreed to move the two to a spare room in another wing. The doctor who had done all the talking shot Hatori a glare before swiftly leaving.

"Very well handled, Romiko." He smiled.

"Why thank you doctor."

"I don't want to be here." Aiska interjected.

"Oh shush! We'll deal with this in the morning when we're all a little more prepared for it. That will be all right, won't it Hatori."

"Of course. I'll be here first thing." He nodded and made for the door.

"Hatori?" Aiska called, "I'm sorry about that… you know… elbowing you."

"I'm used to it." He smiled before vanishing out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I just realised?" Romiko turned to Aiska once they had been settled into a new room with a bed each.

"That I'm about to be locked into a psychotic ward for the emotionally insecure?"

"Apart from that."

"Then what?"

"That we don't have anything for a sleepover!"

"What's the matter? Hospital gowns not your thing?" Aiska remarked sardonically.

"I think I'll ring Tohru, see if she's able to drop anything off this afternoon."

Aiska only shrugged, "Not like I'm going anywhere."

Romiko rolled off her bed and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Shigure. Is Tohru home?"

"Yes she's here. How is Aiska?

"Well I'm staying overnight at the hospital with Aiska. She's slightly more cynical than usual, but otherwise she's fine. Now can I talk to Tohru please?"

"I'm cut!"

"Well we need some things from home so we can stay here overnight, and I'd like Tohru to fetch them for us. I'd ask you, but that'd be kind of weird."

"How is that weird? I don't see how that's weird at all." Romiko could hear voices in the background. "Hey Yuki? Kyo? Would it be weird if I fetched some things for the girls so they could stay overnight at the hospital?" Romiko's eyes widened as there was an audible crash.

"Shigure? Are you all right?"

"Umm, hi Romiko, this is Tohru."

"Tohru! What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing…" She replied evasively. Aiska only laughed at the look on Romiko's face. She listened as Romiko explained the situation once more and watched Romiko smile as she said her goodbyes.

"Great! Now all we have to do is wait. Pity I didn't think of this before we left, but I was so worried, I guess it just didn't occur to me."

"Romiko? Do you realise what I must look like to those doctors?"

"What do you mean?"

"I arrive here, delirious from all the drugs they had pumped into me, screaming abuse at anyone who tried to touch me. Eventually they X-rayed and bandaged my foot, before turning their attention to my wrist. Now what does _this_ look like?" She held up her arm, motioning to the bandage. "Next they discover my little 'condition', well instantly I'm asked stupid questions about how 'happy' I am in life." Romiko groaned. "Yes exactly."

"Your cynicism does nothing to help the situation."

"Oh forgive me."

"See what I mean?"

"But I know they're just _dying_ to throw me into a padded cell. That way they won't feel guilty when they find out I kicked the bucket."

"That was a terrible pun." Romiko scowled.

"I know. But wait until they accuse me of self-harm and all that crap. Come on Romiko! I'm going to die! They know it! And they know _I_ know it. That's all they need to think that I want to kill myself. Which, by the way, is far too much effort for my liking. I'm already going to die, why bother speeding the process along?"

Romiko took Aiska's hand, "What did happen today, with the knife?"

"I don't really know myself. I was going through the kitchen with an order, when I started getting dizzy. I went to grab onto the bench to stop myself collapsing when I remember touching metal. I must have knocked the knife off the bench and it pierced my foot. I was already dizzy, so the pain and shock didn't help me any. I just slipped in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so until the drugs eventually wore off slightly, which, might I just add was the best sleep I've had in weeks. Of course then I started to abuse the doctors, and they didn't exactly appreciate that. The whole scene probably looks very shady, so I suppose I can't exactly blame them. Not that it's going to stop me, mind you."

A knock on the door interrupted them as Shigure popped his head in. Romiko jumped up to greet him.

"Shigure? What are you doing here?"

"Well the children have an assignment due tomorrow, so I insisted I bring these things to you. I assure you Tohru packed them." Romiko opened the door all the way so Shigure could enter.

"Forgive me for not standing to greet you, Shigure."

"And hello to you too, Aiska. How is everything?"

"Just dandy, thank you."

"I brought flowers!" He smiled presenting two bunches of flowers. He went to give them to Romiko but quickly corrected himself and gave them to Aiska.

"Why two?"

"I just couldn't decide between them." He laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Shigure." Aiska smiled knowingly.

"Well I better head off, visiting hours are over, you know." He winked as he headed for the door.

"I'll walk you out." Romiko added as the two left Aiska to herself. He heard Romiko's laugh echo down the hallway and couldn't help but sigh.

"This is getting serious. I'm going to need to have a talk with this Shigure Sohma pretty soon." She grinned malevolently.

* * *

_See why I postedthis and the next chaptertogether? _


	13. Lesson Two: Don't Mess With Aiska

_And I apologise for the lack of Akito in these chapters - apart from the beginning of this one, that is. Hehehe. Don't complain! He has some seriously big roles coming up soon!__**

* * *

**_

_**Beyond the Darkness**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Lesson Two: Don't Mess with Aiska.**

Hatori received a call the following morning from Romiko, giving him an update of the situation. She expressed Aiska's fears and Hatori couldn't help but agree with her, the situation was not looking good for Aiska at the moment. He could only hope that he'd be able to have a chat with that doctor. The only other concern he had was that that doctor, Makiko, the doctor Hatori had graduated medical school with and had beaten in every class, was not going to be reasonable. Romiko had explained that all morning the doctor had flittered in and out of the room, looking for more excuses to keep Aiska locked away. Aiska did nothing to help her situation, when all she had to do was look at the man and she lost her temper. Hatori imagined, with a shudder that Akito would be the same if he ever had to go to hospital, if not worse.

Hatori glanced to his watch and gathered his papers and x-rays for Aiska. He also had a written recommendation from Aiska's previous doctor, with whom he had spent majority of the evening on the phone with, preparing a strategy to get Aiska out. Apparently this was not the first time something like this had happened. As Hatori threw his door open, he nearly fell over Akito, who was standing on the other side, his eyes covered by his hair.

"Akito!"

"What is going on? I had those nightmares again last night." He muttered, brushing past Hatori and seating himself on the doctor's chair. Akito was pale and his eyes dull, much like Aiska's.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

The moment the words had left his mouth, Hatori regretted them. He had just brushed off Akito! He felt the blood drain from his face as he paused, his hand on the door. He slowly turned back to Akito, who had risen, his eyes narrowed as he studied Hatori.

"And what? Pray tell, is so important that you would need to leave your sole charge?" Akito was livid, his voice quavering with rage.

"It… It's Aiska. She had an accident…"

"Please go on." He drawled, slowly approaching the doctor.

"She…she has been diagnosed with Aortic Stenosis, and they do not wish to release her from the hospital, even though it was a wound to the foot that sent her there."

"Aortic Stenosis." Akito repeated, the words foreign to him.

"It means she has a weakened heart. When the rate of blood flow through the hearts valves increases, the heart is not always able to cope, even ceasing to beat entirely when one of these valves becomes blocked. There is an extremely good chance she will die before her thirtieth birthday. Her heart will not always be able to cope. Most doctors she has seen are surprised she's still alive now. She has been quite lucky so far."

Akito's eyes were distant, as though he were slowly digesting what he had just heard.

'_She could die any day now. At any time.' _

"Please Akito, I need to help her, I need to get her out of there."

Akito remained silent.

"It would be the same if you were ever sent to hospital. They want to keep indefinitely for observation."

"And there is no way to save her?" He asked, ignoring Hatori's pleading.

"No. They tried everything when they first discovered she had it. They nearly killed her in their attempts to save her."

"So she's content to live as though nothing is wrong."

"That is her plan." Akito waved a hand dismissively and turned to Hatori's window.

"I shall be back shortly, I will see to you then. Please try and rest in the meantime." Hatori begged before he raced from the room. Akito heard the car start and the engine roar before it soon faded into the background. He found himself idly flicking through the telephone book on Hatori's desk when he came across an advertisement for a floral shop. Without thinking Akito picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello, Kyoko's flower shop." A girl chirped.

"I want a bouquet of flowers sent to the hospital."

"What style would you like, sir?"

"I don't care, something with roses in it. The best you have."

"And to whom is this addressed?"

"Aiska Tokari."

"What message would you like in the card?"

"Get well now."

"Now?"

"You heard me."

"And the name of the sender?"  
"None of your business!"

"Anonymous?"

"What ever."

"When would you like them delivered?"

"Now!"

"But sir…"

"I said now and I mean _now_. I don't care what it costs!"

The woman on the phone gave a frustrated sigh and asked for payment details. Akito, whose patience was wearing thin, gave Hatori's details through gritted teeth before hanging up. He slammed the book shut and slowly wandered back towards his rooms, his mind racing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Those are absolutely beautiful! Who are they from?" Romiko asked as she studied the bouquet of flowers that had just arrived for Aiska. The delivery boy placed them beside her bed and raced out, thankful to remove himself from Aiska's unnerving glare.

"The card only says 'Get Well Now'."

"Get well now? That's a bit dictatorial." She remarked, glancing over Aiska's shoulder. "Who do you think it's from?"

A mischievous smile crept over Aiska's face.

"Oh you think it's from that guy don't you!" Romiko smiled.

"What guy?" Aiska replied innocently.

"You know who I mean. Aiska has a not-so secret admirer!"

"No I don't."

"Oh yes you do!" Aiska only scowled in reply as Romiko laughed and danced around the room, waving the card.

Down the corridor Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were hurriedly dodging past everyone, anxious to see the girls.

"It was so nice of you to bring us with you, Ha'ri. You must be so worried about Aiska to have hurried all the way here." Hatori cast Ayame a silencing glare as he rounded on the wing they had been moved to.

"Ha'ri, Romiko told me about Aiska's dreams the other day." Hatori slowed his pace slightly. "She said how they were of a figure standing over a child, abusing and beating it." Hatori froze and turned to Shigure.

"This morning Akito said his nightmares had started up again."

"What do you think this means?"

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need to get Aiska out of here." Hatori glanced at Ayame, who seemed oblivious to the entire conversation, his eyes darting around the place, complementing the nurses on their outfits. Together they started down the corridor once more.

"You know Shigure, I'd just love to put Romiko into one of these nurses' outfits! They're so adorable! Especially with that gorgeous little figure of hers." Ayame found himself slapped against the wall while Shigure and Hatori kept walking. Hatori gave Shigure a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow curiously at his strange behaviour and struggled to hide a smirk.

"Hey! Wait for me! You know you you're just dying to see the love of your life in one of these outfits!" He called out after them, ignorant to the stares of the nurses and patients.

"Good morning all." Romiko greeted the three men cheerfully as Aiska merely muttered a quick,

"Hello."

"Ah my dearest Aiska! What have they done to you?" Ayame cried, racing to her side. Upon seeing Aiska's eye twitch, Hatori snapped for Ayame to leave her alone, fearful of the possible outcome.

"And how are you, Romiko?" Shigure asked and winked.

"First decent nights sleep I've had in ages." Hatori brushed past them all to inspect Aiska's bandages. He muttered to himself as he ran his fingers over the material.

"Too loose. It's called a _compression_ bandage for a reason."

"Someone seems a little edgy." Aiska remarked, catching Hatori's gaze. He closed his eyes and stood.

"I've been in contact with your previous doctor, and everything should be all right, so long as Dr. Makiko will be willing to listen to reason." He sat down again and leaned closer to Aiska. "I had to tell Akito this morning."

Aiska nodded in understanding, "That's fine."

"There's something you should probably know about him as well."

The door was thrown open as the doctor from the previous day stalked in, anything but amused to see Hatori.

"A story for another day." He muttered as he stood.

"Well _doctor_, let's here what you have to say." He smirked, his dark eyes dancing over Aiska while he brushed his ebony hair from his face.

"We shall go somewhere more private." Hatori scowled, knowing this would not be easy.

"Very well." Makiko replied, sweeping from the room.

"I'm coming too." Romiko remarked and followed Makiko as Hatori sighed and closed the door after them.

Aiska settled herself down, trying not to think about what was happening in her absence, the debate over her future.

"Was that who I think it was?" Shigure asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." Ayame's mood abruptly darkened.

"What's wrong?" Aiska asked, concerned by the tone in their voices.

"No! That means _she_ must be here as well."

"We can't let Hatori see her."

"Who?" Aiska snapped, making both the men jump.

"Well, Hatori was in love with a young lady by the name of Kana. They wanted to get married but Akito forbid it. Akito nearly blinded Hatori when he hit him with a vase."

Aiska bit her lip, trying to fight off the shock.

"Kana blamed herself, and in the end Hatori was forced to erase her memories… of him."

"Well you see, she married another doctor early this year. Hatori hasn't seen Kana for a while now, and he has never seen her husband."

"What will he do… if he realises?"

"I don't know. Our Ha'ri has a lot of will power, but I'm not sure what he'll do if he discovers that Makiko is the one. They have never really gotten along. Not since Ha'ri beat him in every class at medical school."

"They graduated at the same time?"

"Yes." Ayame turned to Shigure. "The second he leaves that little meeting, we need to get him out of here."

"With any luck everything will be fine and you'll be able to leave today Aiska. I'll stay with you and Romiko, but Aya, you need to get Ha'ri home. We don't need him running into Kana right now."

Meanwhile, Hatori was already in a heated debate with the Dr. Makiko merely trying to get Romiko into his office.

"She has the right to stand in for Aiska, since she can't be here herself. It is only fair." Hatori snapped, trying desperately to keep the anger out of his voice.

Romiko's rage bubbled over, "I have had enough of this! I _will _be present during this little meeting to discuss Aiska's situation because Aiska is _my_ best friend! I will not allow her to stay in such a place unless I know she is in more than capable hands, and so far, _doctor_, you have only managed to prove that Hatori is the more capable of dealing with Aiska's predicament than you are." She spoke through gritted teeth, watching as Makiko's face became a deeper shade of red with each word.

"Fine." Was all he managed to mutter as he kicked the door open and stormed in first.

"And no manners, Aiska would kill you without a second thought."

'_So would Akito.'_ Hatori thought, amusing himself with the image. The door was closed all three settled down to business.

"Miss Tokari has a better chance of survival if she remains here. There are treatments available that will be able to fix the problem." At this Hatori pulled a piece of paper from his pile and pushed it across the table. Makiko picked up the report and his eyes flicked over it.

"Operation… to alleviate the aortic stenosis in patient A. Tokari… failed… proclaimed dead for two minutes before being revived…" Romiko flinched at the last line but remained strong.

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't work if it was tried again now."

"Read the last line." Hatori remarked, leaning back in his chair.

"… It is recommended that no further treatments be attempted due to the damage sustained in the previous operation."

"Now if you will just sign Aiska out…"

"No! I mean… there's the fact she may be suicidal. I'm sure _you're_ not prepared to deal with such a case. She may need to see a psychologist." Both their eyes widened as they turned to Romiko, who started laughing hysterically.

"You… seriously think… Aiska would commit… suicide?" She choked, trying to fight back her laughter, "I'm sorry but you're the one who needs to see a psychologist. How many people do you know who try to kill themselves by dropping a knife on their foot?"

"The cut on her wrist…"

"Was an accident…"

"And she missed all the veins, did you not inspect the actual cut? It was too high up for it to be declared a possible suicide attempt. In case you have forgotten, it was I who was offered an honours degree in psychology, not you." Hatori interjected. Makiko paused, taking deep breaths, clearly trying to think of another excuse as he leant forward, resting his arms on the desk.

"Now see here…"

"No! Now _you_ see here!" Hatori slammed his files down on the desk and rose. "I am more than capable of dealing with Aiska. Your ignorance, as usual, is only diminished by your ego. You may be on the board for this hospital, but that means _nothing_. If it were not for my duties to my family, it would be myself on that board and not _you_. I graduated at the top of my classes, and where were you? 214 out of 300! Do not presume to tell me what I am capable of! Aiska is _my_ patient and will remain thus! There is nothing anyone can do to save her, she knows it, and everyone knows it! Don't drag out the inevitable for her. She came here to lead a normal life for as long as she possibly can, and so long as I am here, she will continue to do so! You have no right to take that away from her."

Romiko had never seen Hatori so livid. Makiko hadn't moved the entire time, and only now that Hatori seemed to be calming down did he move. He plucked a piece of paper from one of his draws and continued to sign it.

"There." He snorted, sliding the paper across the desk. Hatori plucked it up, read over it and nodded.

"Very good." He collected all his files, handed the paper to Romiko and promptly left the room with Romiko following close behind.

"Thank you so much, Hatori! I don't know what we would do without you." Romiko laughed, fighting back the urge to throw her arms around him in joy. But as she studied his face, something was clearly wrong.

"Hatori?" He turned back Makiko's office and peered inside at the young woman who now stood before the doctor.

"Are you all right?" She asked, "You look troubled."

"It's nothing, just some problem patients and their equally problematic local doctors." He snorted.

"Don't let it get to you." She smiled and pecked his cheek as she exited through another door.

"Hatori, what's the…?" Romiko turned to find Hatori staring out a nearby window, a shadow over his face.

"Hatori!" Ayame and Shigure chimed together as they each grabbed an arm and dragged the man down the corridor.

"Oh and Aiska is trying to kill another nurse, you may want to see to that, Romiko." Shigure called to her, "I'll be back to help in a minute." He smiled before vanishing from Romiko's sight. Romiko shrugged and returned to Aiska's room, just as a rather hassled-looking nurse emerged. The woman gave her a fearful glance before scurrying from sight.

"Well Romiko? What's the verdict?"

"You're free!" She laughed, jumping onto the bed and pulling Aiska into a suffocating hug. Aiska struggled to remove herself from Romiko's grip before reading over the paper herself. She laughed with joy as she placed in on the bedside table.

"And where is Hatori? I could kiss that man!"

"Well, Shigure and Ayame ran off with him."

"Oh… of course."

"What?"

Aiska proceeded to tell Romiko what the two men had told her.

"But… there was a woman in his office when we left. Hatori saw her… and that's when he went all quiet."

"Oh no. I guess Shigure and Ayame weren't fast enough. Poor Hatori. He really needs a hug right now."

"Come Ha'ri. Let's go home."

"Yes, I'm sure Akito is waiting for you." Shigure added as they bustled him down the corridor and out into the car park. Once they got him to the car, they spun him to face them. The look in his eyes said everything.

"Oh Ha'ri."

"We were hoping you wouldn't see her."

"It… it was just unexpected. That's all." He replied his eyes cast down.

"This wasn't meant to happen."

"No, it's all right. As I said, it's over. Nothing can change that now. My only wish is that she is happy."

"I don't know how you can still say that after all you've been through." Ayame sighed.

"At least there is two young ladies whom I trust won't forget you anytime soon."

"You mean Aiska? Everything is sorted?" Ayame smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, she is free to go."

"Ah now, perhaps our doctor has found a new candidate?"

"Don't start with me, Shigure, and speaking of love… I believe we need to have a chat about a certain young lady."

"You mean Aiska?" Shigure winked playfully.

"This isn't about her, it is about your apparent infatuation with Romiko."

"Infatuation? I have no idea what you're talking about." Shigure laughed innocently.

"I have to get back to Akito, we shall discuss this, and the dreams, another day. Come Aya. Look after the girls, Shigure. They probably won't allow Aiska to leave until this afternoon, and then take them to your place. I'll stop by later."

"I'm sure Tohru will be happy to cook us all dinner tonight, you'll join us of course!"

"If I must. But none of your nonsense, Shigure. We've all been through enough today."

"Did Hatori leave?" Aiska asked, concern etching her voice as Shigure entered the room.

"Yes, he has Akito to attend to after all."

"When can I leave?"

"As soon as a nurse sees to you."

"Oh Romiko?" Aiska called innocently.

"Yes I'm on it!" She jumped up and bolted from the room.

"Where's she going?" Shigure asked curiously.

"To find a nurse. If anyone can get us out of here faster, it's Romiko." Aiska stated proudly. Shigure seemed to sigh dreamily, his eyes distant as Aiska stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Hey Shigure, could you get me that tissue please."

"Hm? Oh sure." Shigure stood and plucked a tissue from the box. Just as she reached for it, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. Shigure fell to his knees in surprise; Aiska firmly gripping his tie as she pulled him closer.

"I just want to make sure we're clear on one tiny little detail."

"Um, o…k." Shigure muttered nervously.

"If you hurt Romiko, I will kill you. And if I just so happen to pass away before then, I will come back and I will haunt you. Whether you're asleep or awake. I will make you regret ever having met us. Do I make myself clear? I never want to hear that you've upset her; if you make her cry from anything less than absolute joy, you're dead. Understand?"

Shigure stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before quickly nodding his head.

"I'm glad we have an agreement, Shigure. I do hope that we can be friends, after all, I still have to… approve of this little match."

Aiska abruptly released Shigure and sat back on her bed, holding the tissue to her mouth to hide her smirk just as Romiko threw the door open.

"I found a nurse! Shigure? Why are you on the floor?"

"We were just getting to know each other a little better, weren't we Shigure?"

"Ah… yes… yes that's it."

"Oh good! I'm so glad the two of you are getting along so well!" A terrified Shigure glanced at Aiska only to find her lying back against the bed, looking weak and vulnerable as the nurse checked her bandages and did a quick routine physical. Romiko was not oblivious to Shigure sitting in the farthest corner from Aiska, giving her nervous glances every now and then.

"All right, what did you do?" She whispered to Aiska as she helped her friend down the hallway with her crutches.

"You know what I did." Aiska replied, her concentration focused on not falling over and breaking an arm as well.

"You scared him half to death!"

"He needs to know his place. Besides, he seemed to take it much better than the others did."

"You do seem to have this knack for scaring my men away."

"I call it weaselling out the ones that don't meet the proper standards. Besides, I'll do much worse if he ever forgets our deal."

"So he actually meets your standards this time?" Romiko asked hopefully.

"That depends." Aiska winked mischievously.

"Oh Aiska. What am I to do with you?"

* * *

_There we go! All is good again... Now all I have to do is write the next chapter... eventually..._


End file.
